<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Dandy by nine3rds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013656">Space Dandy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine3rds/pseuds/nine3rds'>nine3rds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Space, Cowboys, Eventual Beomjun ofc., Gen, I wanted to write about Space Cowboys., M/M, Mecha, Multi, So ...you're getting Space Cowboys., Space Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine3rds/pseuds/nine3rds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Space has always been called <i>the Final Frontier</i>, a place that could never be conquered but that doesn't stop the endless amount of outlaws from their attempts. Beomgyu is familiar with the lay of the planets, he knows the dangers that come with the arrival of these bandits and he knows what needs to be done to survive ...even if it means that he has to sneak onto the ship of an infamous outlaw known as <i>The Humanoid Typhoon</i>. However, with the start of this adventure, Beomgyu is quick to learn that he should believe what is front of him and not what the rumors spread.</p><p>(or; Beomgyu sneaks onto the space ship of infamous space cowboy, Yeonjun and they search for an impossible dream in the final frontier.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bullets in Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends, I really just wanted to write about Space Cowboy!Yeonjun, gunslinger action and mechas - this fic is the result of that! Haha, I hope you enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They say that <em>Humanoid Typhoon</em> has arrived here in Daegal!”</p>
<p>The rumors began to circulate even before Beomgyu clocked in for the lunch shift at the restaurant. No one had been able to keep the words ‘<em>Humanoid Typhoon</em>’ out of their mouths – everyone, including the baker that he bought his breakfast from, had been set a buzz with the idea of an infamous outlaw in their city! Beomgyu thought their excitement had been ill-placed: any time that a famous (even a semi-famous) outlaw landed on in their town, it ended up with the start of another rebuilding process and quite frankly? Beomgyu was tired of having to reset each time.</p>
<p>“Have you heard, Beomgyu?”</p>
<p>“Heard what?” Beomgyu feigned ignorance as he set the freshly made bowl of ramen in front of the customer. Their regular customers always enjoyed a quick chat, but with the power of gossip, their desire for a quick chat had turned into the need for a full conversation. He carefully placed the utensil set down as he looked over to the customer; his eyes brightly asked them to continue – he knew what they wanted. Even in this part of the galaxy, waiters made most of their wages from courtesy tips and Beomgyu had always been the customers’ favorite.</p>
<p>“Oh, Beomgyu, you have to have to keep up!” The elder gentleman teased. He leaned forwarded to whisper, “They say that the Humanoid Typhoon has arrived in Daegal.”</p>
<p>“The Humanoid Typhoon,” Beomgyu repeated the title with quiet interest. The number of “famous” outlaws in the galaxies had been too many to count and while most of them had earned nasty reputations to raise their bounties, the man known as the Humanoid Typhoon had always been an anomaly. Unlike the vast majority of others, this man’s reputation had never been filled with ill-intent and even more puzzling was the praise and gratitude he often received from the regular folk who crossed paths with him. Although he often received praise from people, there was a trail of destruction that followed after him – just destruction, death never trailed behind him. Beomgyu shrugged his thoughts aside – the elder customers always tipped better when they felt like they were the smartest people in the room, “Who <em>is</em> the Humanoid Typhoon?”</p>
<p>The question caught the attention of most of the customers in the noodle ship. It seemed as if they had all been waiting for a signal to set off their excited chatter.</p>
<p>Beomgyu made a mental list of all the ‘<em><span class="u">facts</span></em>’ that the customers had shared:</p><ol>
<li>The Humanoid Typhoon is one of the shots in the entire galaxy – rumor is that he can shoot so quickly that six shots sound as if only one was fired.</li>
<li>He’s got pink hair that he often hides under a black cowboy hat – rumor is that he was naturally born with pink hair.</li>
<li>Tall?</li>
<li>No, shorter?</li>
<li>Has long legs?</li>
<li>No, he’s got short legs and a mean scowl.</li>
<li>Carries a large, silver gun that is engraved with a curse.</li>
<li>No, uses twelve guns and when he’s done with them, he throws them at his enemies.</li>
<li>Is a notorious flirt.</li>
<li>A handsome man with unfortunate luck, but always survives.</li>
</ol>
<p>From all of their facts, Beomgyu concluded that no one knew anything, but they all wanted to romanticize the man behind the title of Humanoid Typhoon. He wasn’t surprised. So many people had become victims of other outlaws that when they found someone that <em>didn’t</em> intentionally harm people, they wanted to praise them. He sighed and nodded politely, “That sounds like an interesting guy.”</p>
<p>“He loves ramen,” someone pointed with excitement, “Maybe he’ll come here! Maybe we’ll meet the Huma—”</p>
<p>The outlaw of the hour arrived.</p>
<p>While Beomgyu had no idea what the man would look like, he had not expected this creature to be the Humanoid Typhoon: a large man with a vibrantly pink mohawk, beady eyes that bulged out with a scar clipped across the man’s face. He smelled of death, burned with a quiet anger as he and his crew entered the restaurant – they walked in without care, took a seat where they pleased, unphased and unconcerned from the eyes of the patrons around them. Although Beomgyu wanted to refuse them service, their restaurant never turned away a hungry person.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Beomgyu attempted politeness as he approached their table. He set a menu down in front of each leering man. “This is our menu. We specialize in noodles from around the galaxies, specifically in Earth’s favorite ramen.”</p>
<p>“Or I could just order you,” the man said as he attempted to reach for Beomgyu – <em>a notorious flirt, indeed</em>.</p>
<p>Beomgyu side-stepped away from him. With a glare and stern voice, he instructed, “Please keep all of the things you order strictly on the menu.”</p>
<p>This was going to be a long shift.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Outlaws were monsters, Beomgyu decided this as he served the <em>supposed</em> Humanoid Typhoon. Every time he came by to deliver their food or refill their drinks, the man and his crew attempted to make advances on him. He would navigate through their awful efforts with quick wit and distance – he hoped that they would tip, but he doubted it. Most people would eat and leave, but these men looked as though they wouldn’t want to leave …Beomgyu frowned at the idea of having to deal with them his entire shift.</p>
<p>There was a sense of relief that washed over him when an unknown patron walked in.</p>
<p>A tall man dressed in all black with strands of pink hair that swayed under his black cowboy hat. The aura around him was different from the ruffians that had trample their way into the restaurant. This mysterious man even had manners that those outlaws lacked – he waited for Beomgyu to seat him and even said ‘Thank you’ when Beomgyu gave him complimentary water. Beomgyu caught a quick glimpse of his eyes – they were captivating, almost fox-like with just a hint of playfulness in it.</p>
<p>“More water?” Beomgyu asked as he refilled the man’s water cup. “Take your time ordering. I recommend Earth’s ramen, it’s the most deli—,” the conversation was interrupted when the alleged Humanoid Typhoon and his crew began their harassment of the other patrons. Beomgyu’s lips tightened, frustrated that there would be consequences to the restaurant and his bosses if he retaliated.</p>
<p>“Lively day at your restaurant, isn’t it?” The pink-haired cowboy spoke softly as his eyes looked onto the commotion. He leaned his elbows on the table as he leaned forward to whisper to Beomgyu. “For three bowls of ramen and a few dumplings,” he smirked as he nodded over to the outlaws, “I can take care of those assholes for you. Easy, easy.” His fingers reached for the brim of his cowboy hat as he tilted his head down to nod, “It’ll be quick and painless for you, promise.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu snorted as he gave the man a counteroffer, “One bowl of ramen and six dumplings. We’re not exactly ballin’ on this side of the universe, you know?”</p>
<p>The man’s shoulders rose and fell before he shook his head. “Sorry,” he said with more seriousness than expected, “I don’t think that’s possible. I won’t go down three bowls of ramen. Ramen is non-negotiable, no matter how cute the waiter is.”</p>
<p>If Beomgyu hadn’t been too concerned about the claimed Humanoid Typhoon’s crew, he would have reacted to the latter part of the comment. He shook his head to the man, “Sorry. I can’t offer more than that.”</p>
<p>“Then I can’t do anything about them.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu sighed as he began another counteroffer but stopped as he heard the rowdy customers call for his attention. He took a breath before he attempted to force his most polite smile before he turned to cater to the most undesirable patrons. They requested for drinks and Beomgyu had to comply – he really did not get paid enough for this. Despite his years as a waiter, even he had moments of weakness …which included Beomgyu tripping over the feet of these outlaws. While he did his best to stop the drinks from falling off the tray, it had no avail – the drinks landed on the rowdy customers.</p>
<p>The moment that drinks fell on the customers, everything happened so quickly.</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, Beomgyu found himself pinned down on the table in front of the Humanoid Typhoon. He felt the barrel of the gun pressed against the back of his hand. Beomgyu’s eyes widened, panicked as he realized that the gravity of this situation.</p>
<p>“The disrespect to the Humanoid Typhoon,” one of the crewmates started, “There are consequences to disrespecting our boss and our crew.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu’s eyes flickered across the room. He could see everything, but he could see nothing – the panic settled into a bewildered expression. The more he struggled to break loose, the tighter the grip was on him; he tried to push himself off the table, but the weight of a boot was pressed against his back. This would end badly. Beomgyu tried to find the words to help him reason out of the situation, but his throat felt so dry; as his mind blanked, he knew he couldn’t even begin to persuade them from this. His eyes continued to roam the small restaurant – the patrons were huddled away, fearful for Beomgyu’s situation, his bosses were hidden behind the register …there wasn’t anyone that could help him.</p>
<p>The pink-haired cowboy.</p>
<p>“Three ramen and dumplings!” Beomgyu shouted as he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>One single gunshot rang out.</p>
<p>When Beomgyu opened his eyes, the man that had held the gun against the back of his hand was now on the ground …Beomgyu counted the bodies on the floor: one, two, three, four, five and six of the crewmates that had restrained him were all on the ground. It sounded like only one gunshot had been fired and yet, it was obvious that six bullets had been spent …<em>’They say that he’s the fastest shot in the world. He can shoot six bullets so fast that we only hear one gunshot</em>.’ As the realization started to settle in, Beomgyu’s eyes peered over to the mystery man.</p>
<p>There was fray of smoke that escaped the barrel of the silver gun – it looked like .45 Long Colt, but there were so many customizations to the weapon that it seemed like a mash-up of all the best parts of various guns. The man’s right arm had been held out, leveled parallel to the ground as he rest his cheek against his left hand. There was playful smirk on him as he brought the end of the gun towards his lips.</p>
<p>The restaurant had gone so quiet that everyone twitched when they heard him blow out the smoke his fired weapon. His lips turned up into a smirk as he flicked the rim of his hat.</p>
<p>“You know,” he started as he pushed the rim of his hat upward with the tip of his gun. With a quick nod toward the crowd of <em>would-be</em> outlaws, he smiled, “I really do hate it when people borrow my title and act like assholes. Especially since I’m not a mannerless neanderthal.” His fox-like eyes turned into small crescents as he aimed his gun at the head of this band of ruffians, “The rumor is that the Humanoid Typhoon is a master at predicting where a bullet will go. If you’re going to pretend to be me, I hope you have the skills to back it up. Otherwise, you’ll be on the same level as your friends there.”</p>
<p>So, <em>he</em> was the Humanoid Typhoon.</p>
<p>Beomgyu stared, blinked at the man with the pink-hair. While Beomgyu had come across many outlaws, he had never met someone that held the same aura as this man. Unlike the faux-Humanoid Typhoon, the real one had no need to brag about a title or a bounty or tote his weapon around – there was a calmness to him that was more terrifying than the threats that the phony had made.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you ten seconds to take your fallen buddies and leave the restaurant,” the pink-haired man said as his finger tapped against the trigger. He smiled as he started the countdown, “Ten …”</p>
<p>There was defiance that came into the fugitives’ expressions, disbelief that the new threat was real. Only when the consecutive numbers came did they realize that the intent behind the aim gun was true. Their eyes flickered, panicked as they began to scramble – a few of them reached for their fallen comrades, others began to clean up their mess.</p>
<p>“Nine …eight …”</p>
<p>The restaurant had frozen – no one dared to move. Like some of the other patrons, Beomgyu had to remind himself to breathe. With the tension in the air this thick, no one wanted to make the wrong move; no one even dared to breathe wrong.</p>
<p>“Seven … six …five …”</p>
<p>The fake bandits gathered everything that they could in their arms and tried to squeeze out of the restaurant at once. It surprised Beomgyu how cowardly they were – their numbers were greater than the man with a single gun. Before the countdown could continue, these faux outlaws had forced themselves out of the noodle restaurant. When the rushed exodus dissipated, the rest of the patrons remained frozen in place. Even Beomgyu hadn’t plucked the courage to make a move …only his eyes glanced over to the pink-haired cowboy.</p>
<p>“And that’s how it goes,” the pink-haired man said before he let out a loud, rambunctious laugh. “Oh man,” he giggled as he set his gun on the table, “I’m so glad that worked. If it didn’t, I’d be so screwed.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Beomgyu chirped out as he snapped himself out of the trance. He shook his head, shivered the nerves out of himself.</p>
<p>The man reached for his gun as he released its cartridge. It hit the table in front of him with a hallow thud. His eyes held a playfulness as he let out a toothy smile, “I’m out of bullets. If they weren’t such cowards, this could have turned out so badly.”</p>
<p>“Oh …you bet all of your lives on a bluff?” Beomgyu blinked himself into realization. He pointed at the man accusingly, “What if they attacked? What if the—”</p>
<p>“But they didn’t,” the man smirked before he pointed at Beomgyu, “I believe you owe me three bowls of ramen and some dumplings, right?”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>This wasn’t the first time that Beomgyu had become a stowaway, but this might the first time that he had gotten caught this quickly.</p>
<p>“And why the hell are you on the Fennec?” The question had been simple enough but Beomgyu found it difficult to answer when the barrel of a gun stared him down. His eyes narrowed at the barrel, everything else blurred as he swore that he could see his life flash before him – while most people had a multitude of memories, Beomgyu could count the ones that came to him. His life had just started and now …he swallowed nervously, ready to meet his maker but as he prepared the greeting, the gun was withdrawn. “Wait, you’re the cute waiter from the ramen shop earlier, huh?” the pink-haired cowboy beamed as he switched on the safety of his weapon. He slid it back into the its holster and nodded at Beomgyu, “Again, what the hell are you doing on my ship?”</p>
<p>“You see,” Beomgyu stammered into his words, “Mr. Humanoid Typho—”</p>
<p>“Yeonjun.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“My name. It’s Yeonjun, not Humanoid Typhoon. I wasn’t born as a humanoid,” he spoke lightly before he let out a laugh. He quickly walked past Beomgyu as he shed off his black, leather coat. A quick toss to the right had the coat hung haphazardly on a stationary chair. As he took a seat behind the wheel of the Fennec, he began to input new coordinates, “Looks like I need to go back and drop you off, don’t I?”</p>
<p>“No, no!” Beomgyu jumped up as he shook his head. Without hesitation or thought, he ran in front of Yeonjun as he begged, “Please, please don’t take me back to Daegal. I don’t want to be stuck there again …I’ll do anything, I mean it. Anything.”</p>
<p>The fate of a discovered stowaway often lay in the hands of the ship’s captain. While Beomgyu had encountered some awful captains before, he had a feeling that the Humanoid Typ—<em>Yeonjun</em> was different from those types of outlaws. For someone who had been titled as a ‘humanoid’, Yeonjun held more humanity in him than most of the other outlaws.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>It was the second time a simple question was asked but even so, Beomgyu still struggled to find an answer. He frowned, pouted as he tried to figure a response. As he chewed his inner cheek, he decided on what he could reveal, “I want to find where my dad disappeared. I want to find the Naxis Belt.”</p>
<p>Whenever Beomgyu mentioned the Naxis Belt, he was often met with laughter and ridicule – it was a fool’s dream to chase the Naxis Belt, after all. There had never been solid evidence that the Naxis Belt existed. At least, not Intergalactic Government approved evidence. Much like the Humanoid Typhoon’s reputation, most of the information about the belt was based on rumors. It’s a belt of asteroids somewhere in the galaxy and it’s been said that if a ship were to cross it using a hyperjump, it would trigger a portal into a paradise with their deepest desires.</p>
<p>“Your dad was a ship’s pilot, huh?” Yeonjun asked as he leaned back in his seat. The man leaned so far back that his cowboy hat slipped off his head. “Oop,” he turned quickly, twisted himself to catch it before it hit the ground, “Almost dropped ya. Can’t let that happen.” He dusted it off as he put the hat back on his head before he turned to Beomgyu, “He was a pilot, huh?”</p>
<p>“How could you tell?”</p>
<p>“Only pilots and their families are serious about the Naxis Belt,” Yeonjun revealed as he eyed Beomgyu slowly. He smiled, “Everyone else thinks it’s a fool’s gambit to find the Naxis Belt.”</p>
<p>That was an unfortunate truth and Beomgyu knew that. He had met more people who didn’t believe that the Naxis Belt was real than people who believed it; he looked over at Yeonjun and carefully asked, “And what about you?”</p>
<p>Yeonjun kicked his legs forward as he pushed himself off the seat. He quickly put the Fennec on autopilot before he turned to face Beomgyu. “I think,” he started as he held a hand out in front of Beomgyu, “You’re officially welcomed on the Fennec, no longer a stowaway.”</p>
<p>“Just like that?” Beomgyu asked, puzzled at Yeonjun’s warm welcome.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just like that,” Yeonjun nodded, “If you had a boring response to my ‘Why’ earlier, I would have sent your ass back to Daegal but the Naxis Belt?” He let out a low whistle, “That’s an adventure that even some of the biggest outlaws have never crossed to.” He smirked, “But I’m willing to work with you to find it. The Naxis Belt has answers to questions to most people have ever even dreamed of.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu gently took Yeonjun’s hand into his own as he shook it, “To the Naxis Belt then.”</p>
<p>“To the Naxis Belt …?” Yeonjun tilted his head to the side as he struggled to ask for something.</p>
<p>“It’s Beomgyu,” was the answer.</p>
<p>“To the Naxis Belt, Beomgyu,” Yeonjun smiled.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Humanoid Typhoon was not as terrifying as most people believed him to be.</p>
<p>Three days into the start of their journey together, Beomgyu had made one major discovery: Yeonjun might have been one of the best shots in the galaxy and an accidental, brilliant strategist, but at his very core, he was an idiot.</p>
<p>Yeonjun let out a surprised shriek as his ramen fell into the sink. His face fell into a blank expression as he turned to Beomgyu. With his bottom lip jutted out into a pout, he said, “This is the saddest thing that has happened to me this entire year, Beomgyu.” He put his hands over his face as he let out another cry of frustration, “What a waste of ramen!”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s literally <em>just</em> ramen,” Beomgyu said as he looked at Yeonjun, “Why are you being so dramatic?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s ramen, BG. It is ramen.”</p>
<p>“Stop being such a baby,” Beomgyu rolled his eyes as he opened the nearby cupboard. There was so much instant ramen that he couldn’t understand why Yeonjun was being so over the top about it. “I’ll make you another one, just stop whining, you crybaby.”</p>
<p>“What a sweetheart,” Yeonjun grinned as he leaned against the counter.</p>
<p>“No, I just can’t stand you crying so much,” Beomgyu said as he began to prep the instant noodles. He looked over at Yeonjun, who seemed far too excited to have his ramen prepared by Beomgyu, before he rolled his eyes, “Whenever we get to the next town, I’m doing the groceries. You don’t need more ramen.”</p>
<p>“Ramen is an essential,” Yeonjun snapped at him, “It might as well be a superfood.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a superfood,” Beomgyu corrected.</p>
<p>“It’s a food and it’s<strong><em> super</em></strong>,” Yeonjun said as he leaned forward to emphasize his point, “Therefore, it’s a superfood.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make sense.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun laughed as he moved over to where Beomgyu worked on his ramen. He gently bumped Beomgyu aside, “Go eat your ramen. I’ll finish making this.” He nodded at the younger man, “You need all the nutrients that you can get.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Yeonjun,” Beomgyu said as he took the seat at the counter. It might have only been three days but the Fennec felt more like home than Daegal did for Beomgyu. He moved his ramen around in its bowl before he asked, “Do you think that we’ll find the Naxis Belt?”</p>
<p>“Can’t say for sure,” Yeonjun shrugged, “But I’ve seen some impossible things before.” When his ramen was finally ready, he set it on the counter across from Beomgyu. “Besides, we’ll be going to Whiskey Peak. I’ve got a lot of friends there.”</p>
<p>“Whiskey Peak?”</p>
<p>“We’ll get there soon,” Yeonjun quickly began to eat his ramen. Beomgyu had never seen someone look so excited to eat instant ramen – it was almost cute, the way his cheeks puffed up as he stuffed his face full of ramen. Between bites, Yeonjun explained, “We’ll stock up on non-ramen groceries,” he rolled his eyes at that comment, “And I’ve got to meet a man about a map there.” Yeonjun paused as he eyed Beomgyu over, slowly taking in the younger man, “You can borrow some of my clothes when we go. You need to blend in with the rest of the bastards there.”</p>
<p>“I have to wear your clothes?” Beomgyu’s brows furrowed as he looked at Yeonjun and then at his clothes. He gestured to his own outfit and asked, “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? I look rather good, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun nodded in agreement, “Yeah, you look good and that’s the problem.”</p>
<p>“That I look good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the problem,” Yeonjun repeated as he shook his head. He used his chopsticks to gesture toward Beomgyu as he continued, “You’ve got a face that could launch war, Beomgyu. You can’t be walking around like that when we go to Whiskey Peak.”</p>
<p>While it had been rough around the edges, Beomgyu could spot a compliment from a mile away. He felt the heat in his cheeks grow, which he hid behind his bowl of ramen. It had become a balancing act to make sure that the broth didn’t spill out, but he didn’t need Yeonjun to see how cute he looked as he blushed. With Beomgyu hidden behind his bowl of ramen, the two of them fell into a silent enjoyment of their meal.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yeonjun,” Beomgyu asked as he set his utensils down, “I have a question.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” the outlaw responded as he continued to eat his meal, “Shoot.”</p>
<p>“Wha—,” while the question had been in mind, Beomgyu wasn’t able to ask it.</p>
<p>The Fennec’s Alarm system wailed with warning: “<em>The shield has been breached! Hostile forces closing in. Prepare for attack</em>!” The panicked system blinked the florescent lights into a shade of red – Beomgyu wondered why red lights were used for warning when they made everything difficult to see. Yeonjun nodded at Beomgyu then toward the control room.</p>
<p>“Buckle in, Beomgyu,” Yeonjun grinned as he took his seat behind the wheel of the Fennec, “Looks like our little adventure is about to start early.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun turned off the autopilot control and immediately started to press the buttons and flick the switches. With a final flick of a switch, the blocked-out glass panel in front of them pulled back to show that there were exactly four ships in front of them – Beomgyu squinted as he tried to see the faces behind the other ship’s panels and when he realized, he gasped, “It’s the guy who pretended to be you! From the restaurant.”</p>
<p>With a sharp raise of his eyebrow, Yeonjun pressed the communication control and brought the receiver to his lips. He grinned at Beomgyu before he spoke into the device, “Fuck off.” Beomgyu groaned as he smacked the device out of Yeonjun’s hand, “Why would you do that?”</p>
<p>“Should I have said, ‘Please, fuck off’?” Yeonjun laughed, “Besides, I really want them to le—,” the weapons fired at them caused the Fennec to jolt backward. Yeonjun immediately pushed Beomgyu to sit down in the co-pilot’s seat as he instructed, “I told you to buckle up, BG. It’s going to get a little rocky.”</p>
<p>Despite the annoyance that came with being told what to do, Beomgyu decided it was best to let the Humanoid Typhoon handle their escape from attack. However, as Yeonjun wildly maneuvered them through space, Beomgyu looked around the cockpit of the Fennec – everything looked familiar, like the ship his father had taught him how to fly. The switches were the same, the buttons in the places he knew and as he put his hands on the wheel …Beomgyu smirked. <em>Like riding a bike</em>.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yeonjun,” Beomgyu said as his hands gripped the steering controls. He cast a glance at the pink-haired cowboy, “Let me earn my keep here. Let me drive.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun scoffed, snorted at the idea before he looked at Beomgyu, “No, I’m the Captain and I’m dri—”</p>
<p>“Trust me,” Beomgyu grinned, “I’m the best driver.”</p>
<p>His father had been a pilot and that was how Beomgyu learned from the best of the best. Even with his mother’s protests, Beomgyu had learned to fly spaceships as early as ten years old – his father would let him sit in the co-pilot’s seat and teach him what each system was, how to fly and how to navigate through space. While the Fennec might have been a flashy attack vessel, its internal system was one that Beomgyu was familiar with – the TU314 had not been a popular system for the public, but for pilots, this was a dream to fly. Yeonjun began to protest but as he watched Beomgyu hit the right buttons and turn on the right switches, he said, “Alright, Beomgyu. You drive, I’ll shoot. Make sure we don’t die.”</p>
<p>While Beomgyu did think that Yeonjun was an idiot, the man knew how to take care of his ship. There were many modifications made on the ship’s engine – the Dynaryn BT57 sublight engines had been modified with an additional overdrive that would reroute energy for acceleration bursts, the hyperdrive of the JM1013 series had been boosted with a JJV613 and countless other modifications – Beomgyu was beyond impressed. Once he had started the systems for full control, it was smooth sailing for him.</p>
<p>The enemies shot their weapons at the Fennec and Beomgyu dodged with ease. He shifted the ship’s direction; they weaved and bobbed through the attacks, not a single shot landed as Beomgyu drove.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Yeonjun grinned as he unbuckled himself from the pilot’s seat, “Keep it steady, Beomgyu. I’mma mow those bastards down.” He moved from the pilot’s seat and went to the artillery’s bay – if he was the best shot in their side of the galaxy, Beomgyu knew he didn’t have to worry.</p>
<p>Beomgyu nodded as he focused his attention on defensive techniques. The Fennec was a dream to fly; it was quick to respond to the movements, there was no lag time from when Beomgyu moved the control to when the ship would react. If only his father had gotten a chance to drive something like this – at least, Beomgyu could do it for the both of them.</p>
<p>The four ships in front of them lined up in a row. They aimed their weapons at them, ready to fire but as they began to launch their weapons, rather than dodge it, Beomgyu drove the ship straight to them. The Fennec aimed at full speed to the ships and then dove down, hidden under them – as Beomgyu pulled the ship, Yeonjun shot the ships behind them. Whenever Beomgyu would steer them in a different direction, Yeonjun had been quick to follow up with his attack; whenever Yeonjun was ready to launch an attack, Beomgyu shifted them into the correct location – they made an easy team without even realizing it.</p>
<p>When Yeonjun fired the final shot, Beomgyu decided it was time to make the hyperdrive to get away – the Intergalactic Federation would be after them for the destruction of these other ships. The further away they were, the better.</p>
<p>“Here we go,” Beomgyu said as he hit the switches to stabilize the ship. Quickly after, he pressed the buttons to raise the defense shields, lower the temperature and alter the location of the energy; his father had taught him how to make the hyperdrive jump once and Beomgyu hoped that everything would work out. “See ya.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me you could fly like that?” Yeonjun asked Beomgyu when he returned to the pilot’s bay. He leaned against the pilot’s seat as he turned to the right; his eyes gazed over at Beomgyu, the amusement in them sparkled brightly. “You’re the best stowaway I’ve ever had, you know that?” He admitted as he sat in the pilot’s seat. With a quick glance, Yeonjun pressed into the screen to check their new coordinates, “That sped things up. We’re almost at Whiskey Peak.”</p>
<p>“My dad was a pilot,” Beomgyu said as he unbuckled himself. He walked past Yeonjun to look through the window – being in space was much better than being stuck in Daegal, he decided. There was a freedom in space that could never be felt in a stationary planet.</p>
<p>“Judging from the way you drive, I think he was a great one,” Yeonjun commented as he took control of the ship. “You want to be my ship’s pilot?” He grinned as he gave Beomgyu the offer, “At least, until we get to the Naxis Belt.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu nodded quietly, “Yeah. I think I’d like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is it called Whiskey Peak?” Beomgyu asked after they had entered the planet’s orbit. He pressed his face against the window of the Fennec. As he squinted, he spotted cities below them, but his attention went to the giant mountains that surrounded it. They couldn’t exactly be called mountains, in Beomgyu’s opinion – they were more rounded, like the leaves of a cactus. The more he looked at it, the more it looked like the city of Whiskey Peak had been surrounded by giant, gargantuan cactuses. “Wow,” Beomgyu’s eyes tried to follow the height of those mountains, “They really are cactuses.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun’s laugh caused Beomgyu to turn to him. The pink-haired cowboy shook his head, “They’re not cactuses, BG.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? They look just like cactuses.”</p>
<p>“Keyword there is look,” Yeonjun said as he quickly put the Fennec on autopilot. He walked over to where Beomgyu stood, he leaned in and nodded toward the cactuses, “See all of those thousands upon thousands of spikes across the green parts of the mountains?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the little grey spikes. That makes it look like a cactus.”</p>
<p>“Those are tombstones,” Yeonjun said as he stole a glance at Beomgyu. There was a solemness that appeared as his gaze returned to the mountain. The usual upturn of his lips went into the opposite direction; the goofiness that often graced his face had drifted into a hushed expression, one that had been laced with the strength of mourning. Yeonjun must have caught Beomgyu’s gaze because he turned to the younger man and gave him a quick smile, “I told you, didn’t I? I had a lot of friends in Whiskey Peak.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>Yeonjun wordlessly clasped a hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Beomgyu wasn’t sure who Yeonjun wanted to reassure, but he gave him a polite nod in response.</p>
<p>“Oh right, before we dock into town,” Yeonjun started he unsnapped the holster of his .45 Colt Revolver. He stuck a finger into the trigger loop, his thumb swept over to make sure that the safety was still switched on. He spun the weapon around his finger; he gripped the front slide as his thumb pressed against the opening of the barrel. “Here,” he held the grip toward Beomgyu, “We’re going to do some target practice.”</p>
<p>“…,” Beomgyu made a face as he asked, “Why?”</p>
<p>“Pretty boys like you are unfortunately a lot of people’s type in the galaxies, Beomgyu,” Yeonjun explained as concern came into his expression. He sighed as he gave Beomgyu a pleading look – Yeonjun’s eyes truly gave away all of his truths and Beomgyu had started to understand that. “Sorry to say but the rest of the outlaws out there? Not as nice as me. Most of them will just …,” his lips pressed into a thin line before he twisted them in frustration. “I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Yeonjun said, “I’m probably the best shot in this side of the galaxy and I’ll protect the hell out of you, but just in case we get a repeat of the Rumble in the Badlands, I want you to be able to shoot your way out.</p>
<p>The Rumble in the Badlands was something that Beomgyu had only ever heard of, as did most other people. No one knew what happened most of the people that were involved had been assumed to be dead …with the exception Yeonjun, it seemed. Maybe the stories and news that the government reported had been wrong. Beomgyu took the grip of the gun into his hand – he couldn’t hide his surprise at the weight of the gun, it was much heavier than he had expected; he had to level his grip to make sure he wouldn’t drop it – before he eyed Yeonjun carefully, “What happened in the Rumble of the Badlands?”</p>
<p>“Let’s just say that everyone who had been there lost a part of them,” Yeonjun said as he let go of the weapon entirely. That light, playful expression returned as he flicked up the rim of this hat. “I’ll show you one day, and you’ll understand why they all me the <em>Humanoid Typhoon</em>,” he smirked and gave Beomgyu a playful wink.</p>
<p>“Don’t you get tired of that? Being called that?”</p>
<p>Yeonjun laughed, “It’s whatever now. I used to hate it because I was born human, you know.” He shrugged, “It’s better than some of the other disastrous nicknames out there.” He glanced over at Beomgyu and smirked, “I hope you realize that at the end of all of this, you’re going to have your own title and hopefully, your own bounty too.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu made a face, “I don’t want one of those nicknames. I like my name.”</p>
<p>“I do too,” Yeonjun agreed, “Let’s go get in some target practice so we can make sure you’re alive long enough to keep your name, Beomgyu.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Evasion In Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the city of Whiskey Peak, there was exactly one rule that Yeonjun abided by: <b>get out of town before the sun set</b>. Unfortunately, Beomgyu was about find out first hand <i>why</i> Yeonjun followed that rule.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends. </p><p>I know, I know. I took a long time updating this fic. I had fallen into a weird headspace for a bit and this is one of those AUs that I didn't want to sully with those unfortunate thoughts. HOWEVER, I've pulled myself out and we're not ready to continue our space-western adventure.</p><p>Please enjoy chapter two!</p><p>Love ya!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yeonjun finally broke the tense silence. He let out a heavy sigh as he moved his hands off his hips and crossed them over his chest before he let them hang loose against his sides again. With another sigh, he gave Beomgyu </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> once-over glance before he said, “This is such a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Beomgyu’s bottom lip jutted out into a pout. There was a veil of tension in his eyes as his eyebrows knitted together; he bit the inside of his cheek, chewed on it quietly. With his head tilted to the side, he stole a glance at his outfit in the mirror: monochromatic gingham pants with a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> Western style shirt adorned with decorative studs across the collar and a pair of black cowboy boots to tie everything together. It was a wacky outfit, not one that Beomgyu would have chosen to wear but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> pulled it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I look good,” Beomgyu turned so that he could face Yeonjun, “I mean, I think that the pants are a little much but I think I pull them off really well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Yeonjun agreed as he nodded his head at Beomgyu, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the problem.” He dramatically groaned as he threw himself backward onto his bed. With a swift flick of his hand, he covered his face with his black cowboy hat and let out another groan. “We’ve gone through seven outfits already and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> look really pretty, Beomgyu. That’s the whole problem. Going to Whiskey Peak with such a pretty face is going to make things so much harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu walked to the side of the bed where Yeonjun’s head had fallen to. He reached for the cowboy hat and gently lifted it off of Yeonjun’s face. There was an easy smile on Beomgyu as he removed the hat from the outlaw’s face, “I think, I’ll be okay. I’m traveling with the Humanoid Typhoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That threat only works in places that </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whiskey Peak,” Yeonjun looked up at Beomgyu with a grin. The silent expressions they shared with each other had become comfortable. It was Yeonjun’s chuckle that broke their easy silence; he reached for his hat before he pushed himself off of the bed. “Unfortunately for me, this just confirms that you’re always going to look beautiful regardless of what you wear. You’ll just have to stick close to me and I’ll have to be even sharper when we get into town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you’re going to have to fight the whole town,” Beomgyu commented as he watched Yeonjun adjust his hat. “I thought we were just going there to talk to a man about a map?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s what people who have never been to Whiskey Peak always think,” Yeonjun walked around the bed until he stood in front of the younger man. He clasped both hands on Beomgyu’s shoulders as he looked him in the eyes, “Whiskey Peak pretends to be a tourist trap in the morning but once the sun sets, it’s a playground of our most wanted outlaws and the most deadly bounty hunters. That’s why there are so many tombstones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that revelation, Beomgyu’s eyes shrank - his pupils wavered as he gaped at Yeonjun. His eyes flickered left and right as he tried to chase the thoughts that started to form in his mind. “Are you insane?” Beomgyu finally exclaimed as his gaze turned into a glare, “You have one of the biggest bounties in six different galaxies on your head and you’re walking us into a town that’s run by bounty hunters? Are you insane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BG,” Yeonjun’s voice dropped into a quiet dramatism as he quietly leaned forward. His lips curled into a smirk as he leaned into a whisper, “I think it’s time you admit that you’re starting to fall for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s expression fell flat as the tension in his shoulders relaxed. He swatted Yeonjun’s hands off his shoulders, then pushed the older man with enough force to topple him backward. Yeonjun grasped at the air as he fell into his bed. “Shut up,” Beomgyu muttered as he ignored the sudden rush of temperature in his cheeks - as if he would fall for this idiot, why would he do that? Beomgyu turned his heel to exit Yeonjun’s room, “Go get yourself killed in a bounty hunter town for all I care, </span>
  <b>
    <em>stupid</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For all of the perils that Yeonjun had emphasized prior to their landing, it seemed that </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beomgyu had been seized with tension and caution. It bewildered him how calmly that Yeonjun strolled into the city, not even the slightest bit affected by his wanted posters pleased across the sides of the buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look worried,” Yeonjun cast a quick glance at Beomgyu before he turned his attention forward. It was obvious that the outlaw had been a frequent visitor to the city - unlike some of the passersby, he easily navigated through the city without the need for faulty directions from any navigation devices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YJ," Beomgyu began as he stole a quick glance behind them. From beyond where they entered, the tombstone filled mountains shielded where their ship had been parked – the graveyard mounds masked it so well that even as he squinted, Beomgyu couldn't see The Fennec. He let out a soft noise before he sped up to match the outlaw's pace, "Is The Fennec going to be okay off port like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>," had been Yeonjun's quiet response - </span>
  <em>
    <span>was that a sliver of disappointment in his tone or had Beomgyu just imagined it</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That thought lasted only mere seconds before Yeonjun shook his head and grinned at the younger man, "Only people who have never been to Whiskey dock up at the port. Besides," as he nodded, the brim of his hat aimed at the port's 'valet', "I think you're smart enough to figure out that those are not your common government assigned port valets, BG. If we port The Fennec, they'll jack it so hard that we'd be wiped clean - cargo and parts stripped empty. We won't even be able to jam out if we wanted to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're pulling a scam in a bounty hunter city?" Beomgyu blinked as he watched the valets begin to unload the unsuspecting target's cargo into their own ship. He frowned, "That's bold of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Town's easy pickings during the day. It's nightfall that we need to avoid," Yeonjun cautioned, "That's why I want this visit to be as short as possible. Got to be in and out before the moon comes out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It sounds like we're avoiding werewolves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'd be easier if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> werewolves," Yeonjun admitted, "At least, a single silver bullet could render them static. The bounty hunters here?" He didn't answer his question right away, just let out a quiet 'tsk' as he shook his head. "Let's just make sure we get out of here before sunset. I really don't want to get you stuck when a rumble breaks out with these hunters. They're not as good of a shot as I am - their ricochet game is strong since their aim is weak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But YJ,” Beomgyu muttered as he looked over to him and then back to the valets (who were not unloading an unsuspecting pilot’s cargo into their own ship), “Shouldn’t we—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do something?” Yeonjun raised his eyebrows toward Beomgyu before he shook his head, “I’m trying to avoid a rumble today, BG. Got to talk to a man about a map, get your non-ramen groceries and then get the hell out of dodge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm …,” Beomgyu frowned. Yeonjun might have been able to use his experienced mindset to ignore an unsuspecting target, but Beomgyu could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> take his eyes off the valet. His bottom lip jutted out to emphasize that pout that he made sure Yeonjun saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” Yeonjun sighed out as he stared at Beomgyu. A frustrated hum came from him as he took his arm off the younger man. His eyes lost their sharpness as he pleaded with Beomgyu, “Stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing anything,” Beomgyu lied as he knowingly softened his expression, made it look even more pitiful. If there was something that being a waiter had taught him, it was how to work the customer – he could extend out the bottom lip as the corners of lips turned downward, then he would tilt his head upward and veiled his eyes with tenderness as he slowly looked up at Yeonjun from behind his long lashes. “I just think it would be awful if we le—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was worried about protecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the city, pretty boy,” Yeonjun muttered as he rolled his eyes at the younger man. As his dramatic eye roll ended, his eyes landed right back on the valet and their progress of the scheme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the outlaw hadn’t said anything, Beomgyu swore he saw the gears start to turn in Yeonjun’s mind – the way that Yeonjun’s eyes move back and forth, ticked upward and then back down, Beomgyu could tell that something was being planned under that black cowboy hat. Beomgyu quietly caught up to where Yeonjun had situated himself. With a gentle nudge, Beomgyu cutely instigated, “Where’s the guy with the map we’re supposed to talk to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s eyes didn’t meet Beomgyu’s. His focus remained on the set of the valets that emptied the unsuspecting ship’s cargo. He hummed out a sound of acknowledgement as he calculated something to himself before he asked, “How do you feel about a church wedding, Beomgyu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A chu—what?” The question caught him by surprise. He blinked a few times as he attempted to stammer through a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really, how do you feel about a church wedding?” Yeonjun repeated as he finally tore his glance away from the valet. That seriousness in his focus lightened as he regained that goofy grin, “Seriously, how do you feel about it, Beomgyu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the lamest proposal that I’ve ever received,” Beomgyu responded as he casually turned away from the older man. He pretended to be interested in the passersby that were being scammed or pickpocketed (some at the same time) – it was the best way to mask the blush that sprinkled itself on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s voice rang out in vivid laughter as he threw his arm back around Beomgyu’s shoulders. “Come on, BG, give me more credit than that. I wouldn’t propose that lamely,” he grinned as he shook his head, “The man with the map? He’s officiating a wedding at a church.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outlaws go to church?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, people just need something to believe in,” Yeonjun admitted. If Beomgyu saw a momentary lapse in Yeonjun’s usual expression, it only lasted for a second before the man’s smile returned. There was always a hidden story in the flickers of Yeonjun’s eyes, a quiet secret that he teased but kept a strong guard around. “But let’s go,” he tugged the younger man closer to him, he pulled him toward some unknown direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To a church?” Beomgyu repeated for clarification as Yeonjun led the way. “Wait, you said officiating? He’s a priest? We’re going to talk to a priest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of …but you shouldn’t trust anything that anyone here says, BG,” Yeonjun advised as he veered them away from the port and through the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust, huh?” Beomgyu quietly iterated to himself as he stole a glance at the cowboy.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay close</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should have been easy to stay beside Yeonjun, but unfortunately, with the hustle and bustle of the city …that had been easier said than done. In one moment, Beomgyu had been right next to him and then in a quick moment of distraction, Yeonjun’s vibrant pink-hair was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” Beomgyu muttered to himself as he tried to keep his head down. All of the warnings he’d heard in the past few hours echoed through his mind – he had to blend in, not stand out. Beomgyu had never regretted being as handsome as he was, that was something that he was proud of. Unfortunately, that blessing had turned into a hindrance today. Even as he kept his head down, he could feel the eyes on him – while he was used to it, in this city, the gazes targeted him, preyed on him as he tried to push himself through the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu felt something cover his eyes, tightened around his face. He felt hands push him backward, overpowered him into a direction he couldn’t break away from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this the end?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where was Yeonjun?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the blindfold had been removed, Beomgyu’s eyes immediately turned into a glare. He blinked a few times to readjust his vision and as he did, his defenses immediately shot up. “Who the hell are you people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’re in good hands,” the taller brunette attempted to reassure him as he put his hands on Beomgyu’s shoulders. There was an overwhelming sense of warmth that the unknown man exuded as he smiled at Beomgyu. “My name is Hueningkai and that’s Taehyun, he’s my partner. We’re part of the BH Insurance Agency and we’re here to save you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is there any insurance agency in space?” Beomgyu asked softly as he blinked at the two in front of him. There were many things in space that didn’t make sense, but an insurance agency was now officially at the top of that list. He snorted incredulously as he said, “I don’t need insurance. I can’t even afford regular insurance on my home planet. There’s no way I can affor—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not selling you insurance,” the blonde spoke as he put his hands on Beomgyu’s face. He forced Beomgyu’s head to tilt left and right. After the quick inspection, he let go of him and spoke into his watch, “Subject is safe and physically unharmed. Slightly abrasive but that is due to the way we retrieved him.” He looked over to Beomgyu, “We’re rescuing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rescuing me?” Beomgyu laughed as he pointed out, “I don’t need rescuing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Confusion is a regular occurrence during times like this,” Taehyun began as he slowed his speech down. He enunciated clear enough that even a child could understand him, “You were kidnapped by one of the most infamous outlaws of our generation – some might even say he’s one of the big names of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Worst Generation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We, the BH Insurance Agency, have been carefully tracking him because of his damage to the homes and businesses of our insurance policy holders.” This precise enunciation and clear emphasis caused Beomgyu’s right eye to twitch in annoyance, but it didn’t seem as though Taehyun caught onto it. The blonde continued, “The people in Daegal reported that you had gone missing after the Humanoid Typhoon left the planet. So, it was assumed that you were kidnapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not kidnapped,” Beomgyu said sternly, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> travel with Yeonjun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai gasped as he turned to whisper to Taehyun, “You were right, it’s Stockholm Syndrome. It might be a lot worse than we thought if he’s on a first name basis with the Humanoid Typhoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” Taehyun whispered back, “It’s going to take some time to rehabilitate him from whatever terrors and tortures that he was put through on that Hell ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I can hear you two clearly. Secondly, don’t insult the Fennec,” Beomgyu pointed at them before he tried to explain, “Also, I really don’t have Stockholm Syndrome. He didn’t kidnap me, I’m the one who snuck onto his ship.” Although he tried his best to clarify, Beomgyu could tell this would lead nowhere – the pair of insurance agents were dead-set in their idea that he had been kidnapped. He let out a sigh as he wondered how he would find a way back to the Fennec …</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun very calmly closed his eyes as he let out a heavy sigh. The realization had hit him when it became apparent that the only voices around him were the condensed whispers of bystanders who attempted to identify him; the deep calm of Beomgyu’s voice had not been heard in a few minutes and that was enough to let the worry settle in Yeonjun’s mind. As he slowly opened his eyes, he let out the single word that could encapsulate the frustration and panic that now resided in his brain: “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Fuck</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the places that he and Beomgyu could have gotten separated in, it just had to be at Whiskey Peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, backtrack,” Yeonjun tried to keep himself leveled as he turned around, “We have until sunset before everything goes to shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two versions to Whiskey Peak – daylight and moonlight. The Whiskey Peak in the daylight was full of simple crime – pickpockets, valet schemes, mostly annoyances and inconveniences. However, Whiskey Peak in the moonlight was when the real rumbles would start – the outlaws and unsuspecting visitors would drown themselves in enough alcohol to render themselves useless for the hour of the bounty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the two of them had to do was go to Whiskey Peak, talk to a man about a map, grab groceries and jam out. Simple. It was so simple. Yeonjun had done it so many times – in and out, quick and easy, that was the way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get caught up in these things. He sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beomgyu just had to be so pretty, didn’t he? Like he really had to be one of the prettiest people in the galaxies, didn’t he</span>
  </em>
  <span>? As much as Yeonjun didn’t want to admit it, he knew that the only way Beomgyu would have disappeared from his sight was if someone else had gotten involved …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he backtracked their steps, Yeonjun went down the list of names who could have possibly taken Beomgyu and the further down the list he got, the more his brows furrowed, and his eyes sharpened. Beomgyu would not have wandered off on his own, that much Yeonjun knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t think you’d be back in town, Choi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone spoke at him, he could hear the voice aimed directly at him– Yeonjun walked right past the outlaw that tried to catch his attention. While Yeonjun had avoided this city for many reasons, the number of egos that came from bottom feeder outlaws and small-time bounty hunters would have been more than enough motivation to stay away. Had this been any other day, Yeonjun would have humored them but right now, his goal was to find Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t walk away from me, Choi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun walked along the path that they walked through. His eyes moved left and right, sharpened and narrowed at places where a person could fit and yet, there was no Beomgyu. He let out a frustrated sigh as his search came up empty. This is why it was easier to solo. The easiest solution would have been to just leave. Yeonjun might have been known as the Humanoid Typhoon, but he was, unfortunately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> human. Plus, he couldn’t deny that fondness for the younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>CHOI</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Yeonjun hit his forehead with his palm, “Where the hell could he ha—,” he finally looked in the direction of the unknown outlaw. He stared at him blankly, blinked a few times – this caused the outlaw to think he had captured Yeonjun’s attention and began to quickly increase the volume of his threats. “Yo,” Yeonjun finally snapped at this random. His features sharpened as his eyes formed a glare, “I’m in the middle of something important, kid. Either you shut up and let me find who I’m looking for, or you can turn into space dust.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu groaned as he felt both Kai and Taehyun’s hands land on his shoulders. By no means was Beomgyu weak, but the combined strength of these two insurance agents easily overpowered him until he was forced back into the chair. He tightly shut his eyes as he bit his lip before he scowled at the pair, “Listen, if you don’t let me go, things are going to get really bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you threatening us?” Taehyun quirked an eyebrow toward Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not threatening you,” Beomgyu clarified, “It’s more like a gentle reminder, if anything. Or did you forget that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> the travel companion of the Humanoid Typhoon.” Although Beomgyu had quickly gotten accustomed to Yeonjun, the man’s reputation had been ammunition in any situation. Especially when it came to strangers like these insurance agents. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> fond of me and is probably looking for me right now,” Beomgyu began to bluff - he wasn’t sure if Yeonjun was even looking for him, maybe Yeonjun already left. He leaned back into the chair, folded his arms across his chest as he continued, “I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bluff seemed to work. The pair of insurance agents stepped away from Beomgyu - a deep discussion between the two of them began as they whispered the possibilities of what their plan of action should be. While the duo became preoccupied, Beomgyu decided that now would be the best time to give them the slip. He waited a few moments as the hushed whispers built up before he attempted to bolt through the door …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud crack of air rushed past Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t say you could leave yet,” Taehyun calmly stated as he lowered his weapon. He gave Beomgyu a gentle smile, “Next time, it won’t be a warning shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when did insurance agents carry guns? Beomgyu slowly turned to fully look at the supposedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> insurance agents. As Taehyun slowly lowered his weapon, Beomgyu wondered what other secrets these two held ...he didn’t have to wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a leather strap breaking filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shoot,” Kai began to apologize as his weapon fell from beneath his long coat. Beomgyu’s eyes widened as he watched the heavy concussion gun hit the ground (it caused a break into the flooring, smashed right into it) - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what kind of monstrous weapon was that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It looked like a machine gun, but it had been modified with so many customizations that Beomgyu couldn’t even guess what it was supposed to be. All he knew was that this weapon was very heavy, looked about half as tall as Kai and Beomgyu did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be at the receiving end of whatever would be shot out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that you needed a stronger strap for that,” Taheyun turned to scold Kai. He shook his head before he pointed, “The cheaper straps won’t be able to carry that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but the vendor at the market said it could hold up to 200 pounds without breaking,” Kai lifted the machine gun with one hand. That thing had been heavy enough to break through the wooden floor yet Beomgyu watched the taller man pick it up and toss it over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of insurance agents were these two? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Beomgyu could do was blink as he accepted that he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to escape these two as easily as he had hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then,” Taehyun nodded his and Kai’s attention toward Beomgyu. He smiled, “I think if the Humanoid Typhoon </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming looking for you, Kai and I would be able to handle it just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you don’t actually intend to rescue me,” Beomgyu pointed out before a frown nestled into his expression, “You’re using me as bait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a businessman,” the blonde marksman explained as his lips curled into an upward smile, “I’m open to any opportunities that lead to efficient results. If ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>rescuing</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ you results in us being able to capture one of the Galaxy’s most wanted, then it’s worth the effort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’ll be able to capture him,” Beomgyu spoke his hope out loud. “He won’t get caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but it’s almost sunset in Whiskey Peak,” Taehyun reminded Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they were supposed to leave before that ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>be safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> was all that Beomgyu could pray for.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun cursed quietly as the setting sun took the day’s light with it. The orange hue trickled through the city, falsified the warmth of Whiskey Peak - tourists stood around and took pictures of a sunset that hid behind the cactus like mountains. The outlaw frowned as his eyes flitted across the city - no sign of his new pilot under the blanket of orange shaded the buildings. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave before sunset. That’s all I wanted to make sure we did,” Yeonjun’s frown deepened as he adjusted his hat. He shook his head as he watched the tourists start to make their way indoors. “Damn it, Beomgyu,” his brows furrowed as he pulled the brim of his hat down. He closed his eyes for a second before he breathed out, “You’re going to make me get serious to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like we’ll have to stop you before you get serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow smirk came onto Yeonjun’s expression as he opened his eyes. The barrel of a gun greeted him. There was no need to look back either, he could feel the heat of another gun target him at his back. A presumptuous upperhand always made people act so bold. It’s a pity. Yeonjun really wanted to avoid a fight in this city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you definitely got the jump on me,” Yeonjun joked as he raised both hands up. He let out a soft chuckle before he gave them that signature playful smile. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh man</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” his sarcasm could be felt as his smile continued to widen, “I can’t believe you two caught me so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall man in a raggedy duster had an offended expression. There was a frustrated blush that colored his cheeks - that red annoyance flushed his cheeks as bright as his hair. He tried to maintain a solid shade of anger, but his voice failed to maintain that same emotion, “How dare you insult me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man might have failed but the woman that aimed the second gun had more seriousness in her. She was the opposite of this raggedy man; she was well put together, dressed so cleanly and fashionably that it was hard to believe she was a bounty hunter. “We’re taking you in and getting that reward,” the woman’s smile could be felt in the lightness of her voice, “Didn’t your bounty update recently, Humanoid Typhoon? What is it now? Do you remember, Mr. 25?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A 130 Billion double dollars, Ms. Christmas,” the man known as Mr. 25 said bluntly, “The Weekly Numbers are going to enjoy the reward money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Weekly Numbers were here</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Yeonjun sighed. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have left before the sun blew out. “The Weekly Numbers,” Yeonjun said as he shook his head, “You two are pretty down the charts, huh? The single digits and the days of the week really didn’t need you two, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time that Yeonjun had encountered members of the Weekly Numbers. This bounty hunter organization had paired their members; each pair had a number and a day assigned to them, the smaller the number and the closer to the days of the week, the more dangerous the pair. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mr. 25 and Ms. Christmas - Yeonjun wasn’t nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time to play around with nobodies today,” Yeonjun grinned. The playfulness in his eyes sharpened as he moved both arms - his right hand grabbed the gun in front of him and his left, the gun behind him. In a moment’s notice, he flipped the guns and aimed them at the Weekly Number agents. “You two can either turn to space dust or you can leave me alone,” he gave them a friendly wink, “I have someone to find, so make your decision fast before I get tired of waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No decision was made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whistle of a bullet through the air ruptured the options. Yeonjun quickly ducked down before he did a forward roll; he settled with his back against the building. The first shot zipped past him. After the first shot, a series of quick shots were released - each shot nearly doubled with each trigger pull. Someone was out to kill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Yeonjun peered where Mr. 25 and Ms. Christmas had been - the pair were alive, but not unscathed. If the Weekly Numbers were all present, then Yeonjun knew who did it. This organization had never been known for their kindness toward their own members. During their failed attempt to recruit him, he’d witnessed how cold-hearted bounty hunters could be - as long as they could reap the rewards themselves, it didn’t matter who they eliminated. Even if it was someone in their </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> organization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were in the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> you let him get away,” the owner of the voice said as the jangle of chains echoed with each step. The sunset colored the man more terrifying than the last time Yeonjun ran into him. Mr. 13 always played with the bad luck stereotype, dark clothes, chains and a scowl to scare the sunlight but it was his partner, Ms. Black Friday, in her signature pastels and overcoats, was the one to watch out for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bounty that high and these lower numbers didn’t bother to hold him down,” Ms. Black Friday frowned as she opened her parasol. She leaned the delicately laced parasol against her shoulder as she looked up at the gruff man, “He should be here somewhere, Mr. 13 but I think the 100s and the unimportant days should be able to flush him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless I find him first,” Mr. 13 grinned at his petite partner. “The lowers don’t need the notoriety of killing the Humanoid Typhoon. That’s for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun pressed his back against the building, he could feel the frame of the door as he attempted to stay hidden. So, there were two big fish in the game and a bunch of lower numbers; </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were supposed to leave before sunset</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yeonjun groaned. He closed his eyes as he attempted to craft a new game plan: avoid dying, find Beomgyu and get to The Fennec - finding the man with the map was no longer important to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s here!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Yeonjun cursed as he looked up to see the lower numbers above. They had their weapons aimed at him. In a short roll of seconds, Yeonjun kicked back with as much strength as he could muster and pushed himself into the door behind him - the gunshots aimed where he had been, barely missing his legs as he rolled into the back of a saloon. The door skidded across the room before it hit the unsuspecting tables. The shatter of forgotten glass mugs and plates filled the room. There was no time for Yeonjun to catch a breath or find any sense of calm. He thought that he had crawled into an empty saloon, but as he looked up at the weapons aimed at him, he knew that wasn’t the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn it,” Yeonjun hissed as the triggers were pulled and gunfire littered the nightair. He rolled over to his right, pressed himself against the ground as low as possible. He held his breath as he could hear the countdown of each assailant’s shot. Luckily for Yeonjun, these lower numbers weren’t known for their aim. The silence came as the dust settled - he could hear the whispered questions of whether or not they caught him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Yeonjun answered from behind the shooters. He spoke with an eager playfulness as he continued,“I can’t imagine anyone would have survived that. We probably hit him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” These people shouted in agreement. There were plenty of words thrown around, many of which were stupid ideas about what they do with the reward money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hit everything, that wall stood no chance,” Yeonjun teased, “We can collect all those double dollars and maybe next time, we can buy better aim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lower numbers cheered with excitement at first ...but they stepped forward and inspected the area where they had shot at - the wall had been assaulted with so many bullet holes that some areas hung a clear vision of the night scene outside. That was when realization dawned on them - it took them some time to register the insult. Slowly, they turned around to see the pink haired cow-boy with a playful grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, aim for me,” Yeonjun winked as he twirled Mr. 25’s gun with his right hand. He aimed for bolts that held the chandelier above them. All Yeonjun needed was a single shot for the chandelier to fall. “That’s how you aim, idiots,” Yeonjun said as he pushed the crowd into the falling chandelier. There was an attempt to chase after him, but the large light fixture knocked them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, time to get out of he--,” Yeonjun stepped out of the saloon. The night air always felt better outside, in his opinion. When he exited, he was welcomed with weapons all aimed at him. “Nevermind,” he said as he took a step backward, ready to take shelter within the building again. The first step taken had set off the gunfire. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu felt his heartbeat accelerate with each gunshot heard. He couldn’t believe how many were being shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hunters are quick,” Kai said as he walked toward the window. Beomgyu quickly noticed the frown on the taller man as he looked out. He quietly wrang his hands in each other; there was a silent sorrow nestled in his eyes as he looked out the window, “They weren’t this active the last few nights either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No big fish had been reeled in during those nights,” Taehyun reminded as he followed Kai. The pair looked out the window, focused on something that Beomgyu had been too far away to see. “I heard that the Weekly Numbers arrived yesterday. I guess, the info that The Humanoid Typhoon was travelling here had been passed down with hyperdrive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Weekly Numbers</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Beomgyu froze at the mention of that organization. It wasn’t the first time that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> heard of them. Most common folk knew of them and plenty supported the idea of bounty hunters. Some even went as far to encourage their offspring to become one. At one point, Beomgyu aspired to be one ...but he’d quickly learned that bounty hunters could be much worse than the outlaws. Some bounty hunters worked with the Intergalactic Federation and pretended to care about humanity; these were the same people that would use their power to pressure others and then smear them with their crafted social media presence. At least, the outlaws of the galaxy had the decency to be honest about what they were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of what Beomgyu thought, if the Weekly Numbers were here, that meant Yeonjun was in trouble. The Humanoid Typhoon was the biggest fish in the pond today. Worry made him bite his bottom lip as he looked over to the pair of insurance agents. They were focused on the commotion outside, preoccupied by the scene beyond the window. The agents’ distraction was a welcomed advantage. He looked over to the table, Taehyun’s gun had been left there …</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably stay in for the night,” Taehyun explained, “If your travel partner is as good as you think he is, then we should be able to reunite you two in the morning.” He spoke to Beomgyu, but his attention was on the window. The blonde shook his head as he continued, “I hope that he can survive the Weekly Numbers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kai agreed, “That group doesn’t need anymore praise.” The taller insurance agent shook his head, that frown crawled back on him. People like the Weekly Agents didn’t care about the rest of the galaxy as long as they have their payments. Kai couldn’t stand them, “Sometimes, they’re ...they’re just too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair began to discuss their new plans for the night. However, as they continued their debate on what to buy for dinner, they realized there was a silence from Beomgyu that had not been there earlier. Taehyun quickly turned his head to look over at their captured friend. His eyes widened as they were met with an empty chair and a missing gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Kai said as he looked over to Taehyun and then over to the window, “We have a problem now. We have a really big problem. I think he ran to find Yeonjun …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for staying in for the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foolish. This was exceptionally foolish and Beomgyu knew that. Most people ran away from gunshots, but right now, Beomgyu ran toward them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they had arrived at Whiskey Peak, Beomgyu had been given three shooting lessons with Yeonjun. While Beomgyu hadn’t been an awful shot, he wished he could have had more time to practice - shooting at a practice range and shooting </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone were two different things. He clutched Taehyun’s gun in his hands as he ran forward, unsure of where to go but the sound. He prayed that Yeonjun was on the winning end of the battle, but The Weekly Numbers …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did they get here so quickly?” Beomgyu frowned as he picked up his pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he drew near, Beomgyu’s pace slowed to a walk. He caught his breath as he stopped. If he got to Yeonjun, could he even help him? Would he be able to do anything? Beomgyu wasn’t a bad shot, but could he even shoot another person? ...or would he just be in Yeonjun’s way? He didn’t even know which of the Weekly Numbers were here - he didn’t know if he knew anything that could flip the script and help Yeonjun out. All Beomgyu knew was that he needed to help Yeonjun. Yeonjun could trust him, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your aim is good,” Yeonjun instructed from where he’d leaned against. “Form is excellent too, but …,” he pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked over to Beomgyu, “It’s like you’re scared of something, Beomgyu. Like something is holding you back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except, that vulnerability wasn’t a luxury that he wanted to give Yeonjun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve never really handled a gun like this,” Beomgyu explained as he looked over to the cowboy. His lips twisted to the left as he shook his head, “So, I guess, that’s where I’m hesitant about.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know,” Yeonjun grinned as he waved a finger at Beomgyu, “You’re not as good of a liar as you think that you are, Beomgyu.” His laughter rang through; Beomgyu had no time to respond to his accusation. “I think my gun’s pretty easy to use,” Yeonjun shrugged, “Just a bit of customization here and there, increase the bullet velocity and speed. It hits harder than a regular .45.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Customization, huh?” Beomgyu held the light silver gun in front of himself. He tilted the weapon left and right; he brushed his fingers against the engraved ‘Typhoon’ on the gun. It was something to brag about. Yeonjun wasn’t the only one who had a bounty on his head; Beomgyu knew plenty of people who would pay top dollar for Yeonjun’s weapon - there were people who collected the guns from outlaws to bulk up their reputation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mhmm,” Yeonjun put his arm around Beomgyu’s shoulder as he nodded toward the gun, “If you stick with me long enough, maybe we’ll visit my favorite gunsmith and get one for you.” He grinned at Beomgyu, “He’s a finicky son of a bitch, but I haven’t met someone who won’t fall for your charms, BG.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beomgyu rolled his eyes. Despite what Yeonjun thought, Beomgyu knew One. He actually knew a large amount of people that fit that description. Unfortunately, it seemed like those numbers grew daily. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop hitting on me,” Beomgyu elbowed him, “You’re supposed to be teaching me how to shoot, remember? What are we going to do if I can’t shoot?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You won’t have to worry because I’ll be there,” Yeonjun shrugged, “You just gotta trust me, Beomgyu.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trust.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust, huh? Beomgyu knew he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeonjun during this. He wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Beomgyu couldn’t trust the Weekly Numbers and what their intentions were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Beomgyu decided as he started to run forward again. If it was just the lower numbers, then this wouldn’t be a problem. He hoped no one above twenty was in the area. The smaller the digits, the more deadly the member and their partner was. “Where are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few seconds before more bullets shattered the silence of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is such a waste of good bullets,” Yeonjun sighed as he avoided the shower of missed shots. The lower numbers really did believe in quantity over quality. He shook his head as he scanned the littered bullet shells on the ground, “What a sorry waste of ammo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the top of the ladder, he sat down. He crossed his legs as he frowned; he lamented over the squandered ammo. “Oh,” he reached for the top of the ladder. He smiled at the people that were in the middle of climbing it before he pushed it forward, then pulled it back and then pushed forward again. “Littering so bad, friends,” Yeonjun said before he finally pushed the ladder forward. He kicked it for good measure before he waved them goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet chuckle came from him as he heard them hit the ground. He stretched his arms upward before he stood up. Before he even made it all the way up, someone had launched a barrel at him. He quickly drew Ms. Christmas’ gun and fired a succession of three shots to cut the barrel in half - a spray of alcohol kissed his face as the broken parts of the barrel scattered on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This much alcohol shouldn’t be wasted so carelessly,” Yeonjun muttered as he licked his lips. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the drops of wasted (but delicious) alcohol. The sweetness of the drink reminded him that he had not found Beomgyu yet and it was starting to get late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, both Mr. 25 and Ms. Christmas’ guns were out of bullets. He had made use of their 12 shots; each shot made raids to hit its targets, unlike the lower numbers’ antics. He looked over to the edge of the building and dropped the two guns at the pile of injured bodies below. As the weapon fell, he looked around the tops of the buildings. Where could Beomgyu be? He squinted as he scanned the areas. The sun had been blown out entirely, the moon’s light had replaced the orange hues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do I go from he--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Yeonjun’s question was cut off, his vision was gone too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Yeonjun reached for whatever had covered his face. As he struggled to take it off, he felt hands grab at his shoulders and yank him along. He tried to fight back but this man’s giant hands gripped him tightly and pulled him in some unknown direction. He attempted to loosen the man’s grip - he struggled, twisted left and right as he tried to get away but when he felt the barrel of a gun press against his back, he knew he had lost this round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were very few people who could get the surprise on Yeonjun ...Did Mr. 13 finally catch up to him? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Damn it</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever caught him hadn’t killed him yet and that was the greatest hint that Yeonjun could have. It told him that whoever caught him wasn’t part of the Weekly Numbers - his wanted poster said he was wanted Dead or Alive, if it was one of the numbers, he’d have been dead already. Maybe it was Beomgyu? He would have loved it if the younger man had decided to hide him and drag him out of battle like this. As much as he wanted that, he didn’t think the younger man would have risked this much trouble to get him off the battlefield - he assumed Beomgyu would have been smarter than to cover Yeonjun’s eyes when guns were being aimed at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” the unknown voice said. There was something so light in his voice that Yeonjun swore he could hear the man’s amused smile. “You should have told me you were in town, Yeonjun. Could have hidden you before the sunset and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun frowned in the darkness. He knew who this was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin?” It was impossible for Yeonjun not to guess that man’s voice. “Take this thing off me,” he demanded as he reached around for whatever was on his head. He palmed around and tried to find something to grip, “Get it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop touching it, you’re going to break!” Soobin said as he swatted at Yeonjun’s hands. He gently pulled it off, “My guy, you’re so uncari--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the box had been removed, Yeonjun punched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For good measure, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Yeonjun?” Soobin shouted as he glared at Yeonjun. He gently pushed Yeonjun backward, “I helped out with escaping the Weekly Numbers and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> punched me? Remind me never to help you again.” He rubbed the side of his face gently, “You outlaws are so rowdy, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s face fell flat as he shook his head. He liked Soobin but sometimes, the younger man liked to push his buttons</span>
  <em>
    <span> too</span>
  </em>
  <span> far. “You’re worse than I am, Soobin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing pastor over here?” He gestured at the cross necklace that Soobin wore - it wasn’t a holy cross, Yeonjun knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin grinned as he held up the box he’d placed on Yeonjun’s head. It was shaped like a small church, stained glass windows included. “It’s a portable confessional, Yeonjun,” Soobin’s sly smirk came, “I made it myself. I’m crafty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A portable confessional?” Yeonjun shook his head. Everyone in Whiskey Peak always came up with new ideas to pitch, especially if they could earn any kind of financial compensation. Scams were the nature of these criminals. “What are you doing with a portable confessional?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In this world of ours, there are so many individuals who want to be absolved from the sins that they have committed. So many people want to be saved and I am the man to free them from their sins,” Soobin said as he dramatically closed his eyes. He placed the back of his free hand against his forehead to underline his dramatism before he added on, “For the price $$65 double-dollars every thirty minutes, I am able to free each person from the sins they have confessed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awful. You’re not a real priest, Soobin.” Yeonjun insisted as he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. But the world believes, I’m an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordained</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minister or something,” Soobin grinned as he nodded, “With the power vested in me, I can actually perform weddings, baptisms and collect all of these small donations from whomever needs to connect with the spirits above ...or something.” He shook his head, “You’d be surprised at the amount of people who willingly pay to have their so-called sins forgiven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This might be your most blasphemous scam yet,” Yeonjun retorted as his frown disappeared. As much as he’d like to argue, he had to admit that only Soobin could be believable enough to pull off that act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t actually force people. Most of the time, I’ll chat with them and let them know my services. It’s not my fault so many people hold onto so much guilt,” he set the portable confessional down on one of the church pews. His features softened as he nodded, guided the conversation back to Yeonjun, “Enough about my newfound spiritual path. What the hell are you doing in Whiskey Peak? And during sunset too? You know better. Especially since your bounty skyrocketed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My partner and I were looking for you. I needed to talk to you about the map to the Nax--,” Yeonjun scowled as Soobin cut him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partner? I thought you were lone-wolfing it in the great unknown,” Soobin curiously raised an eyebrow. He turned quiet as he scanned Yeonjun’s expression before he reminded Yeonjun, “You didn’t even let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> travel with you when I asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I don’t want to be stuck on a ship with you. The Fennec deserves better,” Yeonjun glared at him. He’d never forgive Soobin for what happened at 439th Quadrant of the Wyllin Sector. The Fennec deserved better. His eyes turned into a glare as he slowly shook his head at the priest. “Besides, Beomgyu is an excellent pilot. With a little more practice, I think he could out pilot anyone. He’s not a mooch like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that means exactly one thing,” Soobin smirked as he gave Yeonjun a very knowing look, “He’s got to be a cute guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cutest in all of the galaxies. Probably the nicest too,” Yeonjun casually agreed before he pointed an accusatory finger at Soobin, “You’re banned from ever seeing him. Actually, if you ever look at him, I’m going to eat your eyeballs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, so he must really be that cute,” Soobin nodded. “I want to meet him now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of gunshots had slowed down. Beomgyu could barely hear them now. Every so often, one or two shots would ring but not as quickly as before. He’d slowed his pace into a walk as he looked around for his pink-haired cowboy ...but it was hard to see anything in the dark. There were too many twists and turns, alleyways and dead end streets - how did anyone get anywhere here? As he looked around, he heard an unfortunately familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu! Get back over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The insurance agents had just caught up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu cursed. He had spent too much time trying to navigate this confusing town. Why did Whiskey Peak have to be so strange? The sight of the two agents was enough to make Beomgyu start to run again. He tried to recall anything that he could from earlier in the day ; Yeonjun must have said something where they could have met at ...a hint or -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Church Wedding</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the church?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu kept running forward. His eyes looked left and right as he pushed on. If he slowed down, the insurance agents would catch up to him and he could not afford to deal with them. Not right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buildings were all tall, mixed around - plenty of old ones, surrounded with new ones. He craned his neck upward as he tried to look for anything that looked like a church. Nothing. Beomgyu tried to recall the direction that Yeonjun had led them down earlier, but the city looked so different in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have paid attention to what was in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu collided with the figure of a large man. The man’s size caused him to toppled backward and hit the ground. He reached for where he’d landed, gently massaged it as he looked up at the unknown figure. As he did, his eyes widen as he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch where you’re going,” the gruff voice of a man called out. There was a rattle of chains that ran out as he turned around. His eyes narrowed at Beomgyu. The man stared at him for a moment, an attempt to figure out if he knew Beomgyu before he announced, “You look familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu knew him: Mr. 13, one of the upper numbers. Beomgyu needed to get away from here as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you look familiar?” The taller man’s glare sharpened as he continued to stare at Beomgyu. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu cleared his throat as he shook his head. He quickly stood up from the ground as he tried to form a believable lie, “No, sir. I’m just a lower number.” He started as he pushed himself up. He kept his head down, unable to lift his eyes to look at the bounty hunter, “No one impor--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu!” He felt all of his plans shatter the moment he heard Kai call out, “Get back over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu?” Mr. 13 said as he tilted his head. Slow realization shifted the expression in his eyes but before he could react, Beomgyu began to run past him. The man’s voice bellowed with renewed anger, “You! Get back here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time to wait. Beomgyu knew that he wouldn’t be able to fight against Mr. 13 - all he had was Taehyun’s measly gun and the man was a ruthless monster. If Mr.13 was here, then Ms. Black Friday was nearby and that woman ...Beomgyu shuddered to think about what would happen if he was caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many curse words that ran through Beomgyu’s mind as he forced himself to keep running - he needed to find a church.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first building that Beomgyu saw covered in crosses, he ran right into. He didn’t even know if it was a church, but he knew he needed to be saved by a miracle right now. He ran into the building with such force that it tripped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please help,” Beomgyu whispered as he could feel the tears swell up in the corners of his eyes. If those insurance agents hadn’t called out his name, he might have gotten away with everything. Why were they bullying him like this? First, they kidnapped him, separated him from Yeonjun and held him hostage. Then, they actually shot at him and now ...they let the Weekly Numbers … Beomgyu let out a quiet sniffle as he tried to pull himself off the ground. “Please,” he said as he sat on his knees. His hands reached for his eyes, rubbed the tears out as he asked again, “Please help me, anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miracles do happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s voice sounded so heavenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu looked up. His vision started to blur as the familiar sight came to. There was that stupid pink-haired cowboy with a goofy grin on his face at the end of the aisle of church pews. The tears that had started to form finally fell as he stood up. He’d been reserved about everything regarding Yeonjun earlier, especially about any signs of affection toward him but this time, he ran toward him at full force. There was no point in holding back right now, he gave him a tight hug. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s neck - relief that the older man was okay but also because Beomgyu knew that they’d both be safe now. He sobbed into Yeonjun’s chest as he felt the warmth of Yeonjun’s arms wrap around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you must have had a rough day, Beomgyu,” Yeonjun said as he tried to calm him down. His hands gently rubbed Beomgyu’s back as he tried to placate him. Beomgyu welcomed the older man’s attempts. Yeonjun reassured him gently, “It’s okay, I’m here now, I got you. You’re safe now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was safety in Yeonjun, one that Beomgyu hadn’t realized he’d felt since they got separated. A warmth to him that distanced him from all of the people that Beomgyu had encountered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Humanoid Typhoon had earned his reputation through the galaxy - his reputation was more known than the majority of the people in the Weekly Numbers. Beomgyu knew he could trust Yeonjun to protect him from them …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun,” Beomgyu pushed away slightly as he looked up, “I need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know and I’ll help you,” Yeonjun said. His expression remained calm, playful almost, “Are you going to start telling me the truth about why you snuck onto The Fennec?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu frowned. He wondered how long Yeonjun had been curious about everything ...as stupid as Yeonjun acted, Beomgyu knew that the outlaw was much sharper than he had given him credit for. He swallowed nervously as he nodded, “Yes ...but I need your help right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s eyes met with Beomgyu’s, focused with such seriousness that Beomgyu held his breath. “Okay,” Yeonjun agreed, “I’ll help you, easy. We can talk after. Who’s after you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Beomgyu could answer, the man with the cross necklace cleared his throat. He was tall and had the most gentle face that Beomgyu had seen. The man thumbed at the door, “I really hate to break up your little reunion, but Yeonjun!” He tilted his head toward the door. Beomgyu wondered why these outlaws always had an excited smile when danger was headed their way, “Unlucky Mr. 13 is headed this way. Either we run or we fight, friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun took a breath before he turned his gaze back to Beomgyu. His playful expression turned into worry as he asked, “What did you get yourself involved in, Beomgyu?” There had been a kindness in his whisper, a worry as he frowned before he released Beomgyu from the embrace. He reached for his hat, tilted it back before he took it off and placed it gently on Beomgyu’s head. He smiled as he adjusted the hat properly so he could look into Beomgyu’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu felt his cheeks turn warm as he met Yeonjun’s gaze, “I ...I’m sorry.” He looked down as he shook his head, “Yeonjun, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk later,” Yeonjun smiled as he gave Beomgyu a wink, “It’s time for me to play the part of your Hero, Beomgyu.” He gently slipped his arms out of his jacket and took it off before he gently placed it on Beomgyu’s shoulders,  “It’s bulletproof. Don’t take it off.” He turned to Beomgyu and gave him a reassuring smile before he nodded, “Keep my hat safe for me, Beomgyu. I’ll be back for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu wordlessly nodded as he watched Yeonjun head toward the door. It felt as though he held his breath, fear that his breathing would be loud enough to give their location away. Only the echo of Yeonjun’s footsteps could be heard in the church. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cheesy,” Soobin had whispered at Yeonjun. He waited for Yeonjun to stand beside him to continue, “Like, I know you like making lame jokes, but that was really cheesy, even for you.” He rolled his eyes, “Like, I couldn’t believe what I had to witness just now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun shrugged because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soobin was wrong. His expression shifted back to its usual playfulness as he put an arm around Soobin. He grinned, “I’m going to need your help for this, O Pastor Soobin.” Priests were supposed to be known for peace and following the good book, or something that he couldn’t bother to remember ...but Yeonjun </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soobin and he knew Soobin very well. The younger man might have earned a reputation for being a little darling, but that was just his face. “Help me take down the Weekly Numbers and I’ll owe you a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Formally introduce me to Beomgyu,” Soobin raised his eyebrows at Yeonjun. Then added, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Without</span>
  </em>
  <span> you being mean and making me come off as an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do that all on your own, Soobin,” Yeonjun scowled. He didn’t want to introduce Soobin to Beomgyu. “You’re the one who’s pretending to be an outstanding priest to scam people for their money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, some of us have to earn money. Not all of us have a reputation that scares businesses into giving them free things, Mr. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Humanoid Typhoon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Soobin glared at Yeonjun, “You can’t take all of the Weekly Numbers out there on your own. So, you need me to help with the heavy lifting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Fine</b>
  <span>, but I’m only introducing you one time. Just a simple introduction. Nothing more than that,” Yeonjun grumbled into agreement. Even though he constantly got annoyed at Soobin for being annoying, he knew the priest to be charming </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was what he was worried about. He didn’t want Soobin to charm Beomgyu. He frowned as he glared at Soobin, “Happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I do owe you a favor anyway. So, let’s call it even if after this,” Soobin suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun took his arm off Soobin’s shoulder. He quickly drew out his gun; his fingers quickly flicked off the safety. He looked over at Soobin who had drawn out his dual guns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air of playfulness between them had sunk, heavy with a bold gravity as they grasped the possibilities of what would happen beyond the church door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Soobin asked Yeonjun, a smirk settled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yippee-kai-yay,” Yeonjun grinned. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter and making it to the end. We're setting up for some very, <i>very</i> fun things and I can't wait to get it out for you all. Get ready for all of the twists and turns that are coming up.</p><p>As always, please follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/nine3rds">twitter @ nine3rds</a> if you want to see more sneak peaks on this fic, any of my other fics and all of the new AUs that I keep making ...heh.</p><p>Again, thank you so much.<br/>Appreciate ya!<br/>Love ya!</p><p>See ya in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Only in Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Come on, Beomgyu. It’s me, you can definitely count me to have a plan. I don’t let anyone that I’ve locked on as a target get away and I’m known for my bullets for never missing their mark. Especially if it’s the heart of someone who needs me.” Yeonjun pointed his index finger at Beomgyu’s heart. He attempted to wink as he pretended to shoot at Beomgyu’s heart, “<i>Bang.</i>”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was stillness in the church - the gunfire would happen outside, but the hallowed halls of this Holy place would remain quiet, frozen in a tender form. Beomgyu stood at the front of the altar, his eyes focused on the delicately carved statue. He sighed before he closed his eyes - a silent prayer came from him as he tried to keep the fading hope alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m the last person that should be asking for help,” Beomgyu looked up at the statue. He bit his bottom lip, chewed on it before he clasped his hands together. He exhaled softly, “Please grant a miracle tonight. Please keep them safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were secrets that Beomgyu had kept locked away, things that he didn’t want to share but if Yeonjun could beat Mr. 13 </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miss Black Friday ...then Yeonjun would be able to save him from the mess that he had been trapped in. It had been naivety that tricked him into believing that if he did what they asked, then he could be free. With the Weekly Numbers, if they could increase someone’s debt, they would. There was a rumor that someone had angered the Single Digits and they were charged for </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> breath they took - the man died before he could make a dent in that debt ...to this day, his family members remain victims to his debt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu thought he could get out of it but now, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do it alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please win …,” he said as he turned to face the door that Yeonjun exited through. He pulled the rim of Yeonjun’s hat down as he hoped, “Kick their ass, Yeonjun. Please win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really is cute though,” Soobin said as he loaded his dual pistols. He nodded at Yeonjun as his annoying smirk started to grow. He walked ahead, leading the way as he continued to tease the older man, “I can see why you’re overprotective of him. I would be too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed to look at him when we’re finished with this,” Yeonjun grumbled as he shot a glance at Soobin. The outlaw shook his head at Soobin, his scowl deepened the longer he glared at the faux-pastor. “You owe me </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> that means, you’re not allowed to even breathe his air,” Yeonjun threatened as they stepped out of the church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night air warmed around them. Yeonjun scrunched his nose at the humidity that had gently enveloped the city.  He inhaled the desert air as he aimed his gun to the ground - something was wrong. Something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Yeonjun,” Soobin called out. He tilted his head toward Yeonjun, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun nodded as he quickly scanned the area. The Hundreds should </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> be here - Yeonjun hadn’t finished all of them in that short sprint. Plus, Mr. 13 and Miss Black Friday were both here. Based on what he knew about the Weekly Numbers, there</span>
  <em>
    <span> should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be more of the Uppers and Days here. The question was how many of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> where were they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin had started to say something, but Yeonjun wasn’t interested in the obvious observations. He scanned the area. The stillness thickened the pressure of the night. Yeonjun took a sharp breath as he tried to focus his hearing - if he couldn’t see them, he could hear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin,” Yeonjun hissed at the pastor, “Shut up for a second. Focus. They have to be clo--,” his eyes widen. Without a word to Soobin, Yeonjun turned around and ran back into the church. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the fuck did he leave Beomgyu alone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too quiet,” Beomgyu whispered to himself. He sat in front of the altar’s podium, hidden from the view of the entrance. This situation felt unfortunately familiar to Beomgyu - his heartbeat picked up and began to race as it remembered. Beomgyu pressed his hands against his ears. The silence was deafening - the longer he was here, the more its pressure tightened its grip on him and drowned him in memories that he wanted to forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his hands pressed against his ears and his eyes shut tightly, Beomgyu tried to make himself as small as he could. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could disappear from all of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beomgyu, when they said you were here with The Humanoid Typhoon, I almost brushed it off as a lie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu looked up. His eyes widened in horror, pupils shook in fear as he saw the petite, pastel woman: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Black Friday</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Beomgyu tried to move, but there was no strength in his legs - he pushed himself as far back as he could, desperately scrambled backward until he felt his back hit the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what’s the matter, Beomgyu?” Miss Black Friday smiled at him as she twirled the parasol between her fingers. For those who didn’t know her, they would think she was a lovely woman, beautiful too. Her eyes were wide, bright, and seemingly full of love; her lips curled sweetly, ready to spread her deceitful words. She tilted her head to the side, her blonde bangs swayed as she looked at Beomgyu, “You look like you’ve seen the Holy Spirit, sweetie.” She let out a soft giggle, “When we told you that you needed to catch us a bounty, I didn’t think you would catch the biggest fish in this quadrant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Beomgyu shook his head as he looked up at her. “You can’t have him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you <em>really</em> think? If we cash his bounty in, all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> debts would be cleared, remember?” Miss Black Friday twirled her parasol as she hummed happily. She stopped twirling the parasol until she aimed its tip at Beomgyu’s throat. She dragged it down, scratching his Adam’s Apple as she smirked, “His wanted posters say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> or Alive’. Living is just an option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Weekly Numbers were greedy. Awful and greedy people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you tried,” Beomgyu frowned at her, “You won’t be able to take him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would rather put your faith in an outlaw than trusting the people that basically raised you?” She raised an eyebrow at him, “After </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> that we have done for you, Beomgyu? After </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that we taught you and showed you? How selfish of you.” Her eyes narrowed at him as she pulled the parasol back, drew it back as far as she could, ready to strike Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu closed his eyes, prepared for the hit …</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The parasol flew out of her hand, spun into the statue behind the altar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, Miss Black Friday. He’s my pilot, I can’t let you hurt his pretty face</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the entrance of the church was where Yeonjun stood. The pink-haired outlaw had a playful grin despite the smoking gun in his hand. He smirked as he kept the weapon aimed at Miss Black Friday. “Beomgyu,” he nodded, “Come on, let’s get you out of here.” He flashed his smile at Miss Black Friday, “You can stay there or you can see how good of a shot I am. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got some pretty scary friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say they were friends,” Beomgyu replied as he felt Yeonjun’s hand tighten around his wrist. He let the older man lead the way; he attempted to keep up with whatever direction Yeonjun had started to take him down. Yeonjun was here, but …, “Where’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend, Yeonjun? I thought you two we--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking about Soobin?” Yeonjun pulled them down an alleyway before he stopped. His grip on Beomgyu’s wrist loosened. Beomgyu felt his cheeks tingle with heat as Yeonjun’s eyes moved across his face. The older man’s lips formed a pout as he whined, “Why are you so curious about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you two left together …?” It came out more of a question than a statement. Beomgyu tilted his head to the side as he looked over to Yeonjun, “Why do you sound so upset? Aren’t you two friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun rolled his eyes - Beomgyu noted how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer the questions. Instead, Yeonjun took a breath, and before he reached for Beomgyu’s wrist, “Come on, let’s get back to The Fennec before The Weekly Numbers get to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu didn't let Yeonjun grab his wrist. Instead, he reached for Yeonjun's hand and tugged at it, asking the older man to wait. He couldn't lift his eyes to meet Yeonjun's, "About The Weekly Numbers ...," Beomgyu bit his bottom lip, unsure of how to explain everything. He let out a quiet sigh. "I'm trying to clean my father's debt to them. Every time I think I'm done, they find something else to add to the debt ...," he frowned. "I'm sorry, Yeonjun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's just how they work, Beomgyu. They find kind people, like you, and exploit them," Yeonjun gave Beomgyu's hand a reassuring squeeze before he gently brushed his thumb against it. "You don't have anything to apologize for. You're just trying to survive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard her, right?" Beomgyu's eyes remained on their clasped hands. "What Miss Black Friday said?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About you bringing me and my bounty to them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu nodded. His lips formed a frown - he couldn’t bring himself to meet Yeonjun's eyes. "I never intended to bring you to them, I promise,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never struck me as someone who would do that," Yeonjun grinned before he nudged Beomgyu gently, "Especially since you have a huge crush on me and everything." He let go of Beomgyu's hand to playfully pull the brim of the hat down. He scrunched his nose before he laughed, "Come on, let's get to The Fennec. It'll be safer there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut u--I don't ha--you are so annoying," Beomgyu stammered over his words as rolled his eyes. The faint color in his cheeks gently faded as he heard Yeonjun’s laugh. Why was Yeonjun so annoying? He sighed as he stared at the outlaw. “Oh,” Beomgyu remembered, “I know we already have the Weekly Numbers but there are a pair of insurance agents …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insurance agents?” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, “In space? There are insurance agents in space?” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike Yeonjun, Soobin had never been on the Intergalactic Confederation’s radar — most people only knew Soobin as a small-time con artist who recently converted into a Holy path </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was what he wanted. The infamy that came with a large bounty was a hindrance to his plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asks me for help and then disappears with his cute pilot,” Soobin sighed as he leaned against the wall of a building. He looked up and smirked, “It’s okay, he can owe me one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin craned his neck to the right as he focused on the voices just around the corner. The gruff one that struggled with highfalutin vocabulary was<em> definitely</em> Mr.13 and the high-pitched, almost shrill voice that spat in anger was Miss Black Friday — they seemed like an odd pairing to Soobin, but he never bothered to study the Weekly Numbers the way Yeonjun did. What was the point in focusing on people who never changed? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you two traveling with Choi Beomgyu?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We only met him today! We don’t know anything else about him except that he’s traveling with the Humanoid Typhoon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t believe you. You two must be friends with him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The two extra voices were unrecognizable to Soobin. They sounded too scared to be a member of the Hundreds. The corners of his lips turned down as he wondered if they were a pair of innocents. It wasn’t rare for outlaws or bounty hunters to use their infamous reputations to steal away innocents for their own personal gain. People could be so awful. However, Soobin wasn’t. He might have been a con artist, but he wasn’t heartless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Soobin’s line of work, he had heard plenty of awful threats but every so often, there would be one so colorful that it would surprise him. Mr. 13 struggled with his vocabulary but he knew how to use what little he did know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How do </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> know Choi Beomgyu?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s bringing us the Humanoid Typhoon to clear his debt with the Weekly Numbers.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put a pretty face in front of him and it’s over,” Soobin muttered as he rubbed the tension away from his forehead. Yeonjun was a good friend, but sometimes, he wondered </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> that man survived this long without turning into space dust. “It’s always the cute ones that are always such trouble,” the pastor looked up, slowly shook his head to the stars, “It’s divine punishment, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His view of the stars disappeared. It was replaced with the very unattractive grimace of Mr. 13’s scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Pastor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Praying,” Soobin replied as he clapped his hands together. He pressed his hands together as he closed his eyes and said, “Oh the Gods across, I pray to you and ask that you aid me at this moment. I pray that you will grant me protection and shield me from the ugliest person I have seen in this part of the galaxy.” He slowly opened one eye as he smirked, “Amen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pastor, I have to confess that I do not want to harm men of the cloth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now,” Soobin smirked as he noted that Mr. 13’s hand was ready to reach for his weapon. He shook his head and ironically reminded the man, “Lying </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Soobin became an ordained minister, he was a quick-draw gunslinger - one that had been thought could rival the Humanoid Typhoon. There was a rumor that there was one marksman that outdrew Yeonjun </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the 439th Quadrant of the Wyllin Sector. While Soobin had never confirmed it, Yeonjun’s constant denial was all the proof anyone could have needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a twitch in Mr. 13’s right hand that signaled his movement. However, before he could even pull out his weapon, Soobin’s gun greeted Mr. 13. With a warning tap on the trigger, Soobin smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too slow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Well, I’ll be. It seems like my prayers have been answered.” His smile turned into a smirk as he leaned in forward, “Now since I’m the one calling the shots, you should let those innocents go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we can’t do that, pastor,” that shrill voice from behind Mr. 13. She stepped into Soobin’s vision, her signature parasol was no longer open. “You see, Choi Beomgyu is connected to these insurance agents somehow. We need him to come back,” she explained. Her eyes never left Soobin as she leaned her parasol against her shoulder. “I want him to bring me the Humanoid Typhoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a laughing matter,” Miss Black Friday poked Soobin with the broken end of her parasol. Her bright eyes darkened into a glare as she poked his side again, “We are part of the Weekly Numbers. You know our history, pastor. You know that we always get our targets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one catches Yeonjun,” Soobin reminded them. He kept the gun aimed at Mr. 13 as he spoke to the woman. When the man moved, he pushed the safety off - the click of the gun kept the man frozen in place. A shot at this range would paint him against the walls of the building behind him. “You know</span>
  <em>
    <span> his</span>
  </em>
  <span> story,” Soobin continued, “Not even the Badlands stopped him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then perhaps we can strike a compromise, pastor,” Miss Black Friday offered. She lowered her parasol toward the ground. Her bright eyes looked up at Soobin as she continued, “You can have </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> Choi as long as we get </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> Choi. Beomgyu is quite dear to the Weekly Numbers and we’d like to have our little pet back.” She raised her eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin smiled, “Maybe we can work something out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lied, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to be such a good person?” Yeonjun groaned as he threw his head back in frustration. He lifted his head back as he shook his head, “I don’t get it. They kidnapped you, held you hostage, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>shot at you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to go back there and make sure that they’re okay?” He put his hands to his face as he let out a groan, “Beomgyu, why? Why are you this way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu stared in disbelief. Yeonjun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> dramatic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, if you don’t want to help them, then I’ll do it by myself,” Beomgyu decided, “They weren’t involved with the Weekly Numbers.” Neither was Yeonjun, but the outlaw was a special case. Besides, he already knew what would happen. The most </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> outlaw was <em>actually</em> very predictable. “Maybe I should ask Soobin for help,” Beomgyu muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yeonjun pouted, “Don’t ask Soobin for help. All he’ll do is pray and charge you hundreds of double-dollars, Beomgyu.” He let out a very loud, very dramatic sigh as he pointed to Beomgyu, “You are very persuasive. I will save your insurance agents and then you’ll have to give me a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you five? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> a reward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu, I’ve been helping you out from the kindness of my heart and you’re over here saying you’re going to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soobin</span>
  </em>
  <span> for help?” Yeonjun dramatically placed his hand over his chest as he took a heavy breath. He closed his eyes as he turned his head away, “Soobin. Of all people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dramatic. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> unnecessarily dramatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, “I’ll give you a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun let out an excited noise before he gave Beomgyu a toothy grin. He reached for his weapon before he wrapped his hand around the barrel of the gun. “Here,” he offered as he held the handle toward Beomgyu, “You take this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Beomgyu’s expression turned into bewildering confusion as he looked at Yeonjun and then the gun, “If you give me your gun, you’ll be unarmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane?” Beomgyu glared at him. “You can’t go out there unarmed. They’re the Weekly Numbers. They’ve got arsenals, Yeonjun. I don’t want you to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want me to get hurt?” Yeonjun repeated as he smiled, “That’s more than enough for me.” He offered the gun to Beomgyu again, “Just take it. I’ll be fine, Beomgyu.” He tilted his head toward Beomgyu, “Besides, I’ll feel better knowing you’ve got something to protect yourself with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu hesitantly took Yeonjun’s gun. Guns were common in this universe, but they still felt foreign in Beomgyu’s hands. He frowned as his gaze shifted to the weapon in his hands. This was a gun with a reputation bigger than most outlaws and Yeonjun just casually handed it to him. “Please tell me you have a plan,” he said as he looked up, “Please tell me you’re not just going to walk in there and wing it, Yeonjun. The Weekly Numbers are--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re scary people,” Yeonjun nodded. He grinned at Beomgyu, “Come on, Beomgyu. It’s me, you can definitely count on me to have a plan. I don’t let anyone that I’ve locked on as a target get away and I’m known for my bullets for never missing their mark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it’s the heart of someone who needs me.” Yeonjun pointed his index finger at Beomgyu’s heart. He attempted to wink as he pretended to shoot at Beomgyu’s heart, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bang.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Beomgyu muttered as he covered his eyes. The more he got to know the man behind the title of the Humanoid Typhoon, the less terrifying he thought Yeonjun was; how was someone whose reputation was so impressive ...just so lame? Maybe he really should have asked Soobin for help instead. Beomgyu sighed, “Just please don’t die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re waiting for me. There’s no way I can die,” Yeonjun smiled, “Besides, we still need to make it to the Naxis Belt. I promise I’d take you. I won’t keep you waiting for too long, Beomgyu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu was concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been ten minutes since Yeonjun left to rescue the insurance agents. However, it had been ten minutes of silence. There were no gunshots, no sounds of a scuffle and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> made him worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are,” a voice called out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu recognized him: Soobin. This was Yeonjun’s friend from earlier. He sighed with relief at the familiar face. His eyes brightly perked up as he looked at Soobin. “Oh, Yeonjun isn’t here,” Beomgyu said, “But he probably could use you—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not looking for Yeonjun,” Soobin said. That gentle smile on his face remained as he continued, “I was looking for The Weekly Numbers’ pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of the group, Beomgyu’s hands moved around Yeonjun’s gun. He tightly gripped the hilt of the gun as he lifted it; he held the weapon up, attempted to aim it at Soobin but the taller man was more experienced than Beomgyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin drew first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool touch of the gun’s barrel pressed against Beomgyu’s forehead. Yeonjun had warned him not to trust anyone. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Quietly, he counted down the seconds until the trigger would be pulled …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too bad that I don’t like those guys,” Soobin said before he laughed at Beomgyu’s expression. He lowered his weapon and grinned, “Besides, that insane gunman trusts you enough to give you his weapon. Normally, I would be more skeptical but he’s never been wrong about people.” Soobin shrugged as he smirked, “I honestly think it’s because you’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even want to take his gun,” Beomgyu muttered. He kept his hands tightly on the gun as he frowned, “He’s going up against Mr. 13 and Miss Black Friday. He should have taken his gun with him. That idiot was too busy flirting to even focus on his own safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you say that? He’s unarmed,” Beomgyu stared at him, blinking a few times. With friends like this, who needed enemies? He tilted his head as confusion masked him, “Aren’t you worried that he’s going to get hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go. There’s a show about to start,” Soobin smirked. “There’s a reason why he’s one of the most feared outlaws, Beomgyu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Beomgyu was asked, he would admit that he didn’t expect to be a driver for outlaws. First, he became Yeonjun’s pilot and now, he was driving a motorcycle. He wasn’t even sure whose motorcycle this was, just that Soobin conveniently found one that had the engine running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too fast, too fast,” Soobin cried out as his arms wrapped around Beomgyu’s waist. “Why are you driving so fast? Stop driving so fast!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go find Yeonjun,” Beomgyu scowled as he accelerated. “You said that the Weekly Numbers were over there, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re driving </span>
  <em>
    <span>too fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Stop trying to kill us both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so scared?” Beomgyu slowed the bike’s speed down. He felt Soobin relax his grip around him as they turned the corner, “What if he needs our help? I need to get his gun to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you were going too fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin pinched Beomgyu’s side before he teased, “Maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a crush on him.” The moment he teased, Beomgyu began to accelerate again. Soobin yelped in surprise before he said, “They were holding those insurance agents over by the town center.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Beomgyu could even slow down, he heard a single gunshot. Despite Soobin’s pleas to slow down, Beomgyu pushed the bike to accelerate even faster. With a sharp turn around the corner, he caught the glimpse of the scene: Yeonjun across from Mr. 13 and Miss Black Friday, the pair had their weapons held at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun!!” Beomgyu called out as the bike skidded to a halt. He watched as the pink-haired cowboy turned to look at him. Stupidly enough, Yeonjun gave him a smile and a victory sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just in time,” Mr. 13 said as he pulled his gun out. “You can watch him die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic came through Beomgyu as he watched Mr. 13 aim the gun at Yeonjun and pulled the trigger. In that second, Yeonjun’s eyes shifted - the playfulness sparked in his eyes sharpened into a fox-like focus. The bullet aimed for Yeonjun but it didn’t hit - the bullet should have hit him, but instead, he moved away just in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!!” Yeonjun shouted as he accusingly pointed at Mr. 13, “You almost hit me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I aimed right for you!” Mr. 13 shouted as he shot at Yeonjun again and again and again. Each time, it didn’t hit. It was a playful dance between the wasted bullets and Yeonjun. The bullets were being shot so fast and yet, not a single one hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he doing this?” Beomgyu asked quietly. It would have been more impressive to Beomgyu if Yeonjun wasn’t being so loud about it. The outlaw screamed as he avoided each bullet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s reading the trajectory of the bullets based on where the gun is aimed,” Soobin explained as he glanced over at Beomgyu, “It would be really cool but he’s just so lame right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Mr. 13’s final shot was fired, Yeonjun rushed in front of him. He stared him dead in the eyes as he shook his head before he flicked him on the forehead, “Just no skill. What a waste of bullets.” He reached for the man’s gun and said, “I’ll be confiscating this now.” As he took the weapon, he turned to Beomgyu and said, “Did you see that? Did you see how cool I was? Cooler than Soobin, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu sighed. Even if he wanted to, he didn’t have time to respond. Yeonjun might have been busy with Mr. 13 but Miss Black Friday had been free to attack. Beomgyu ducked down as she swung her broken parasol at him. She seemed even more furious than the last time he saw her. He rolled off the bike and tried to create as much distance from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for holding your end of the bargain, pastor,” Miss Black Friday smiled as she cackled. She stepped forward, ready to strike at Beomgyu again but as she raised the parasol, an aimed gunshot hit the parasol out of her hands. At first, Beomgyu assumed it was Yeonjun but it wasn’t. He looked over his shoulder and Yeonjun was busy taunting Mr. 13. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See,” Soobin said as he kept his gun aimed at her, “I kept my fingers crossed when we made that deal. So, it didn’t count, Miss Black Friday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Weekly Numbers quickly regrouped in the middle of the city center. As they recentered, Yeonjun marched over to Soobin. Beomgyu assumed that they would reconvene and have a word of strategy but instead, he overheard Yeonjun shout, “Who said you were allowed to ride on the motorcycle and hug Beomgyu like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu sighed. Those two could handle the Weekly Numbers, Beomgyu would do the rescuing. He scanned the area for where the two insurance agents were: they were right behind the Weekly Numbers. If he remembered correctly, the taller insurance agent had a huge weapon that could help ...His eyes moved to Yeonjun and Soobin, then the Weekly Numbers, and then the insurance agents again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Weekly Numbers fired first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of their gunshots was his signal to go. He ducked down, kept himself low to the ground as he avoided the stray bullets. The sounds of a firefight started - he could hear Yeonjun’s shouts as it happened but he did his best not to look up. Instead, he pushed forward and tried to get to the insurance agents as quickly as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep quiet,” Beomgyu whispered when he finally reached the two insurance agents. “You two aren’t hurt, right?” He asked as he tried to undo their tied hands. The ropes had been inhumanely tightened; he wondered how the two insurance agents’ hands were still attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Taehyun replied as he adjusted his hands so that Beomgyu had a better angle to remove the rope. “But they’re after you and the Humanoid Typhoon. They want his bounty.” He took in a deep breath as he said, “I can’t believe you work with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t work with them,” Beomgyu said as he tugged on the ropes that held Taehyun’s hands together. He quickly freed Taehyun as the sound of gunfire picked up. Once he finished, he moved over to freeing Hueningkai, <em>“You</em> ...you still have that weapon with you right? The big one that broke the floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Kai responded as angled his hands to give Beomgyu easier access. He patiently waited as he asked, “I need to aim for the Weekly Numbers, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu nodded, “I know you’re after Yeonjun, but if the Weekly Numbers win, they’ll take everyone down. You two included.” When he finished untying Kai, he looked up at him, “Please help Yeonjun and Soobin. I know it’s against what you two are doing but please help them. You can try and capture Yeonjun later.” It might have been a far-off request, but at this point, Beomgyu found himself asking for help from people he didn’t expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the ropes dropped, Kai quickly grabbed his large machine gun. He aimed it for Mr. 13 and Miss Black Friday. Before he pulled the trigger, he looked over to Beomgyu and said, “Cover your ears, Beomgyu. It’s going to get really loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu did as he was told. He covered his ears as he nodded at Kai. As the insurance agent pulled the heavy trigger of his weapon, a loud boom came out. It punched through the air. Kai’s weapon didn’t shoot out a bullet. It shot out a large ‘x-crossed claws’ - the claws wrapped around Mr. 13 and Miss Black Friday before it clenched around them. When the claws wrapped themselves around the pair, it released a spark of electricity around them - the spark stunned them into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a terrifying weapon,” Beomgyu’s eyes widened as he looked on at Kai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange how quickly the Fennec became safe for Beomgyu. It was the one place where he didn’t feel like he needed to watch over his shoulder. It was ironic that he found safety in an outlaw’s ship ...even more ironic was that he felt the most protected around the most dangerous outlaw in their part of the galaxy. Maybe he really could trust Yeonjun to protect him from the Weekly Numbers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu sighed as he walked over to Yeonjun’s door. His eyes moved to the black hat in his hands. Quietly, he debated if he should have waited until morning to give it back to Yeonjun. For a second, he closed his eyes before he reached up and knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu opened the door and stepped into the room. It wasn’t the first time that he’d been in here but it was the first time he'd seen Yeonjun wearing glasses and his hair pulled back. It was strange seeing Yeonjun so calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you’d be asleep like the rest of the new passengers. I can’t believe they all came on board without my permission. I’m the Captain of the Fennec,” Yeonjun frowned as he looked up at Beomgyu. His frown didn’t last long. Instead, he smiled at Beomgyu before he returned his attention to cleaning his gun. “At least, we survived Whiskey Peak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t know they were all going to follow us when we headed out of the city,” Beomgyu said he walked over to where Yeonjun was. There was a comfort in their shared silence. A few minutes passed as he watched Yeonjun work on the weapon in front of him. Despite the clumsy displays he had seen Yeonjun show, the man worked so delicately with his own gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu carefully lifted the cowboy’s hat in his hands before putting it on the desk, “I forgot to give it back to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I trust you with it,” Yeonjun replied as he wiped the gun parts down. He started to rebuild the gun again, “I can’t believe that insurance agent was packing such a terrifying gun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re so strange. I didn’t expect them to climb on board. Soobin too,” Beomgyu said as he leaned over to watch Yeonjun work. He quietly stole a glance at the older man’s concentrated face - when Yeonjun wasn’t being a complete loser, he was actually very cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun let out a loud sigh as he looked up at Beomgyu, “It’s bad enough he got to ride a motorcycle with you. Do you have to mention him again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu laughed at Yeonjun’s whining, “I thought you two were friends? Why are you always fighting him? Besides, it was just a motorcycle ride. I was trying to get to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated,” Yeonjun said as he quickly pieced his gun back together. He looked up at Beomgyu and said, “He’s my rival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rival?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, of course,”  Yeonjun announced with a smile as he looked up at Beomgyu. The way his eyes moved across Beomgyu’s face made the younger man blush. Beomgyu’s cheeks flushed even deeper as Yeonjun announced, “I’m not going to lose, Beomgyu. I can promise you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re going to have a problem,” Beomgyu said as he reached over and gently removed Yeonjun’s glasses. He softly placed the glasses on the table as he nervously gazed at the older man. His hand brushed against Yeonjun’s cheek, guiding him to look up as he said, “I’m not visiting Soobin’s room right now, am I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun turned from where he sat so he could face Beomgyu. He placed his hands on Beomgyu’s waist, gently pulling the younger man forward. As Yeonjun pulled him closer, Beomgyu could feel his heart race. The distance between them disappeared as the seconds passed. Just before Beomgyu could lean in to let their lips connect, an alarm went off and there was a knock at the door. Yeonjun’s eyes shut as he let out a frustrated noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Yeonjun!” Soobin called out from behind the door, “You might want to see this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone had been woken up from that alarm. Beomgyu noted how sleepy Hueningkai and Taehyun looked - he decided he would interrogate them about why they were here later. Instead, he took a seat at the pilot’s chair and waited to see what the report was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we looking at?” Yeonjun asked as he watched Soobin switch the screens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an Intergalactic Federation Special Report. The news reporter maintained a serious expression as she went over the recent events of Whiskey Peak - she noted that there were mass injuries upon the Weekly Numbers, especially with Mr. 13 and Miss Black Friday. As she continued to paint a terrifying picture of Yeonjun, Beomgyu watched the older man roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the last part of the report played out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four individuals - Choi Beomgyu, Pastor Choi Soobin and two of BH Insurance Agents, Kang Taehyun and Hueningkai - have all been taken hostage by the Humanoid Typhoon,” the reporter said, “We do not know what his motives are for taking these individuals as hostages but please note that their safety is our top priority. We will be doing everything we can to retrieve all of them from him.” The reporter paused before they added, “Due to this, there has been an update on the Humanoid Typhoon’s bounty. It has increased to 215$$ Billion Double Dollars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun covered his face as he shouted, “NO! I don’t want a bigger bounty.” He whined as he shook his head. He slumped into his chair as he groaned in frustration, “I’m not a kidnapper! Why are they doing this to me?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi, pals! thank you so much for making it to the end of our chapter update for space dandy! i really appreciate you for taking the time to read and join us in this adventure! i hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>we're finally out of whiskey peak and we've got three new members on the fennec. please note, they're about to embark on a very chaotic, very entertaining adventure!</p><p>as always, love ya! thank ya! and appreciate ya!</p><p>see you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>